Take it Like a Man
by Vampire Toy
Summary: When Sakura tries Naruto’s infamous ‘sexynojitsu’ on her time off, she finds it might not be so easy to change back! Now girls think she’s cute, boys think she’s weird, and her sensei thinks its funny!
1. Chapter 1

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 1

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(InnerSakura)

:Sound effect:

Summary: When Sakura tries Naruto's infamous 'sexy-no-jitsu' on her time off, she finds it might not be so easy to change back! Now girls think she's cute, boys think she's weird, and her sensei thinks its funny!

…

It was only supposed to be an experiment, a quick little lesson to help her better understand her teammate's moves, but as she uttered the words and felt the transformation surge through her body, she immediately regret it. Haruno Sakura stood awkwardly in her room amidst the smoke that remained from her quick change.

(What if someone catches you trying this stupid thing?)

I'd rather die.

(At least take a look, see if you did it right)

Sakura took a deep slightly deeper sigh and looked down at her hands, they were strong but still soft looking hands. She slapped her chest lightly, observing the new masculinity that replaced her wannabe breasts. Her face flushed as she gazed down at her waist and legs.

"Well, I don't think I'm deformed in anyway, so I guess I did it right." She murmured, pausing at the sudden octave change in her voice.

(Well look in the mirror to be sure!)

She strolled over and gave herself a quick glance.

(Not bad)

But I don't think I'll be using this anytime soon!

(Feh I hope not! Who'd you use it on anyway?)

A gay ninja?

"Hmm, well time to change back!" Sakura held out her arms, expecting another familiar 'poof' to comply with her command.

"Er….change-back-no-jitsu?" she tried when the figure in the mirror continued to reflect a teenage boy.

Why….WHY AM I STILL A BOY!

(Calm down! There must be a logical way to change back! Ok, maybe it'll just wear off in a minute or something?)

Ok….

…

3 Hours Later….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! Why am I still a boy! It should have worn off by now! I don't understand!"

(I think…you might have to go to Naruto for this…)

No way! That's way too embarrassing! Can you imagine how he'd react? He'd attract the entire village!

Naruto: 'AH! SAKURA-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE A MAN!'

(How about Ino?)

……..ur…

Ino: 'Wow Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were THAT desperate!'

Maybe not….

(Kakashi-sensei?)

Hmm, well ok, yeah! He's my teacher, he won't mind helping a student in need!

Sakura paused and looked in the mirror again.

I really hope he can help….

(Well put some clothes on and go see!)

I don't have boy clothes….

(Dad! Try his clothes!)

Right!

…

Sakura ran as quickly as she could through Konoha's streets, looking desperately for her teacher while trying to keep her pants up and ignore the strange stares she kept getting.

(Where is that baka! Never around when you need him!)

Sakura's face twisted in frustration as she turned to see if Kakashi might be in the adult bookstore.

:WHAM:

"Of!" she cried as her body collided with an innocent pedestrian and she fumbled backwards until she finally fell.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said sitting up quickly to see who she may have hit.

"Hnn, watch where your going…"

"Sasuke-kun! Er…I mean…Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" (No! Run! Run away! He'll figure you out!)

"Feh, whatever." Sasuke sat up and looked at Sakura, his annoyed expression suddenly turning into a curious one.

"Uhh…." Why is he looking at me like that….? (HE KNOWS!)

"Um…" Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up, continuing to eye her suspiciously, "…have I met you before?" he asked cautiously.

"N-no! I mean…I've…er…I mean…." (You shouldn't have said his name dimwit!) "I've herd about you….ya know, the famous Uchiha Sasuke…haha…."

"Hmm, are you from around here?"

(Think about your answer!)

"Yes…no!" (…….) "I mean…I…I just moved here!"

"Oh….I…see…." Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving the pink haired boy.

"I have to go!" Sakura cried suddenly sprinting off desperately looking for some place to hide.

(If he figures you out you'll never live it down!)

"Wait!" Sasuke cried running after her.

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

"AHHHHHH!" (Don't scream! Run! Run fast! FASTER! You need to throw him off!)

"Replacement technique!" Sakura cried and in a poof she was gone, leaving Sasuke with nothing more than a piece of wood.

(Wah! That's was too close!)

"Hnn, Sakura?"

"AH!" She spun around from her place on a restaurant roof to see her silver haired sensei cross-legged and reading his dirty book.

"SENSEI!" She wailed happily throwing herself at him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" he cried trying to pry her off, "Your heavy! Sit back, let me get a good look at you."

Sakura whined and flopped back, supporting herself with her hands.

"So…what's with the new look?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes of examining.

"That's not funny."

"Now, now, go on, what were you running from….and why are you…"

"A boy? Ok, now, please don't laugh but…I was trying Naruto's 'sexy-no-jitsu' and…"

Sakura was cut off by Kakashi's chuckled and she fumed, punching his arm angrily.

"Ow!" Kakashi's laughs stopped abruptly, "Don't hit your sensei boy!" Kakashi smirked.

"SENSEI!"

"Ok, ok, go on, I'm done."

":Sigh: Ok, well I just wanted to see if I could do it, and…well, I could…but I can't change back…"

"You can't?"

"If your gonna start making fun of me…"

"No, Sakura, this is serious."

"Heh?"

"How long since you've done it?"

"About three or four hours…"

"Umm, well, you were naturally supposed to revert back a few minutes after the transformation…"

"WHAT!"

"Well, you see, when Naruto does his 'sexy-no-jitsu' he has to focus so that he WON'T change back. It's not a very strong jitsu so it shouldn't last very long."

"SO WHY AM I STILL A GUY?"

"Well….did you make a wrong hand movement?"

"I-I don't know…."

"Hmm, well, this could be a problem."

…

Vampire Toy: Howdy ho peoples, I hope that you liked the story so far :) now, I love input from people so, as for pairings, I want you to give me the most bizarre pairing for Sakura you can think of, lets make this interesting, we'll see if my writing skills are up to it! Hehe, I didn't put this under 'humor' because I'm not generally keen on my humor skills and its not meant to be insanely funny, which I assume is the definition of 'humor' ; and yes, my grammar is that of a five year old, forgive me! Well Thanks for reading and please R & R, flames welcome.


	2. Sakura's Cousin!

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 2: Sakura's Cousin!

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound effect:

Summary: When Sakura tries Naruto's infamous 'sexy-no-jitsu' on her time off, she finds it might not be so easy to change back! Now girls think she's cute, boys think she's weird, and her sensei thinks its funny!

…

"Sensei?" Sakura asked whimpering.

"Ok, well, I'll speak with some of the other sensei's, in the meantime, you'll just have to go on doing what you were doing before."

"I'm on break…but I don't want to spend my time off like this!" she gestured to her sagging pants and non-existent breasts.

"You don't want anyone knowing you tried this?" Kakashi grinned mischievously.

"Please! I'm not in the mood! Please don't do this sensei!"

"Well, I'll tell you what, why don't you just…..get some clothes that fit, and tell everyone your Sakura's cousin? It would explain why you look like her and it will make it easier for you to wander around town."

"Ok….ok that sounds good…but I don't wanna buy new clothes if I'm only gonna wear them for a little while!" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Sakura, I don't think this will be for only a 'little while'."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"A few days…"

"WHAT!" Sakura screeched.

"Sakura! Please, calm down, listen, I'll do what I can alright? Just…here." Kakashi pulled out some money and handed it to the frustrated boy.

"I'll pay for your clothes ok? Just go buy something that fits…and don't worry alright?"

Sakura sighed and took the money hesitantly and counted it carefully.

"This isn't enough money for clothes sensei!"

"What! Guy's clothes are cheaper alright?"

"No they're not! You're cheap!"

Kakashi muttered something under his mask and pulled out more money.

"No more." He muttered.

"Thank you sensei." Sakura grinned.

"Hnn."

Sakura sighed and looked down at her hands, she didn't know if she liked having bigger hands, she could hold a lot more, but it made her feel awkward.

(How long is this gonna last? I mean…I can't pretend for too long! I don't know HOW to! It's not like I've ever been a boy before….)

"Pick a name Sakura."

"What?" she asked snapping from her thoughts.

"Well, you can't call yourself 'Sakura' if you're her cousin."

"Oh! A name? Ur…. I don't know many boy names sensei…." (Only Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino….)

"Hmmm, how about…Seeu?"

"Well, ok, whatever."

"Don't forget it, because if I need you that's who I'll be calling for."

"Seeu, Seeu I know."

"Alright, well I'm off then, go get some better fitting clothes Seeu…kun."

"Sensei!"

:Poof:

"Grr!"

(Stupid old man!)

Well, at least I don't have to use my own money…..and besides, Kakashi-sensei said he'd do his best, which means this should all be over soon.

(Look at things this way, you get to be someone else for a day or two, see what its like!)

Yeah, this could be fun…but what to do first?

(Get clothes?)

After that!

(Go visit Ino!)

…

Sakura made her way into a clothing store and quickly found more comfortable clothes. She surveyed herself in the mirror inside the dressing room and gave an approving nod.

(If I were a guy, this must be what I'd wear! Something that makes me look good and something that I could fight in!)

Not that I want to get into a fight with anyone….

Sakura looked over her clothing choice, a black shirt and red pants with three pockets on one side and one pocket and a chain on the other.

(Perfect!)

Now for my headband! Hey! I think my forehead shrunk! Wait….no it didn't, damn…

Sakura sighed and dug through the clothes she'd been wearing but couldn't find her head band.

(Well, I must've taken it off at home when I changed?)

Yeah, so I'll get it later.

…

After paying for her clothes (finding that they WERE cheaper than girl clothes) and avoiding the strange stare the clerk gave her, she strolled to Ino's shop with a little more confidence than before. She was glad her pants weren't threatening to fall off anymore.

:Ding:

Ino's head perked at the familiar sound of the store's door opening and she turned from her magazine to see who'd entered.

"Oi!" she gaped.

('Oi' what?)

Sakura's confidence dropped slightly when she became unsure of what Ino's strange looks meant.

"Hey there! Can I help you?" Ino asked running over.

"Oh me? I…" (Well, now that you're here you might as well buy some flowers, you still have some money left over from buying your clothes…) "Uh…yes! I would…like to buy some flowers please."

"Of course, of course, are they for anyone special?" Ino asked, studying the pink haired boy carefully.

"Uh…n-no…" (Is she on to me?) "Just to brighten my cousin Sakura's house!"

"Cousin!"

"Eh?"

"Your Sakura's cousin? She's….never mentioned you before….what's your name?"

"Oh well, she's busy and so am I, haha….er…I mean, my name is…Seeu."

"Seeu, that's a nice name." Ino smiled sweetly.

Sakura blinked and eyed her curiously, was she pretending to be nice? Sakura couldn't place the look that Ino was giving her and it began making her uncomfortable.

"So any specific type of flower you had in mind?" Ino asked.

"Oh, uh…those over there would be fine."

"These old things? They're no good, here, I'll give you these, they'll brighten up your home for sure!"

"Oh but…I don't have enough money for those."

"I'll give you a discount!"

"A discount?"

"Well yes…" Ino grinned turning slightly pink, "I'm assuming this is your first visit to your cousin and Konoha, so it'll be a sort of….'welcoming' gift!"

"Oh I can't take tha-"

"Just here! Take them, please, I know you'll enjoy them!"

"Uh, thank you…?"

"No problem, I hope you'll come back again." Ino smiled.

Sakura had the sudden urge to run but simply smiled in return and waved lightly as she made her way out the door.

:Ding:

(What the hell was THAT!)

I hope she wasn't checking me out….

(Nah! Ino's smarter than that! She could probably sense SOMETHING weird about me!)

Er…I hope so.

…

VampireToy: Yay, another chapter :) what did you guys think? I hope its going ok so far! Once more pairing suggestions are welcomed and appreciated, R & R please and flames welcome.


	3. New Meetings with Old Friends

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 3: New Meetings with Old Friends

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound effect:

A/N: Ok, I got two possibilities unless someone wants to add more, Anko and Orochimaru (I know that was a joke but I thought it'd be funny XD) vote between those two unless you have another option for a love interest :) haha, this will be fun and I do have a plot planned out if you pick one or both.

…

Sakura's experience with Ino gave her both renewed confidence and an overbearing fear.

(If this lasts forever…then I'll be gay no matter who I date!)

Sakura frowned and muttered under her breath, she'd never get Sasuke-kun that way, he already thought 'Seeu' was weird, there was no way he'd ever 'date' him.

Sakura looked down at the flowers Ino had given her, for a moment she wondered if she still thought like a girl, if she didn't then she was literally turning into a man.

(Flowers are pretty……that wasn't hard…..um….I like pink! …….ok….fighting is fun!….wait, no its not…er…I think? Well, it is SOMETIMES….I mean I'm a ninja…..girls are cute…WAIT! No wait, no, no, no…..I'm scared….yes, I can confirm that one…)

She made a face as she deciphered her thoughts but was interrupted by soft sniffling. Sakura looked up and was surprised to see Hinata sitting alone under a tree and crying.

(Oh, what happened? I have to go talk to her…but she doesn't technically know me….)

I have to try…

(Yeah, just go for it!)

"U…:ahem: Uh, excuse me….?" Sakura said trying to level her new voice.

"Huh…? Oh! I…I'm sorry, c-can I help you?" Hinata asked looking up with her tear stained face.

"Umm, no but…maybe I can help you?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Well…why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh…I-its nothing…"

"No please, tell me, I hate to…" (….don't) "…see such a pretty girl cry.." (ARG)

Hinata immediately blushed and gave a small smile, "T-thank you! But….well, it's nothing big…"

"Any problem can be a big problem if you let it go unsolved!"

"Well…it's actually…I'm kind of embarrassed….its not a BIG problem I just…oh so embarrassing…."

Sakura watched Hinata stutter for a while and found her attention span waning between her and the bark on the tree she was sitting against but finally Hinata was able to put her problem into words.

"See…there's this uh…." She looked over at Sakura curiously, she almost looked afraid to say what she was thinking, "urr…this… boy I like…..a-and well…I tried to…uh…flirt but...well, it didn't work…again…and he went off to find his teammate….a girl…who he likes a lot and…I don't know…I'm not sure what to do!" she said with a big sigh.

Sakura felt a pang of guilt, she was that 'girl' Hinata seemed to dislike so much but she knew that Hinata would never say all this to Sakura, she would be afraid of hurting her feelings and probably thought Sakura liked Naruto.

(I have to get around this somehow…..)

Tell her you don't like Naruto!

(I'm not me…)

Well you're your cousin…. took in a deep breath and smiled at Hinata who looked down shyly, "Hmm, I'm kinda new here but why don't you tell me the names of these people? The boy and the girl?"

"Oh…well…..I-I'm sorry you don't even know MY name! I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She said holding out her hand. Sakura took it and smiled gently shaking it a little too roughly at first but slowly improved.

"And…umm the boy's name is Naruto…he's a blonde and always wear orange….the girl is…Sakura, she has pink hair and wears a red dress."

"Well nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Haruno S-…Seeu, I'm Sakura's cousin!"

"Oh-OH!" Hinata seemed shocked and embarrassed to have revealed the names but Sakura only smiled, "I don't think you have to worry Hinata-chan! Sakura doesn't like Naruto as more than a friend, and I doubt he likes her as more than one either! My cousin has told me actually he might like you."

"W-what? Really? She doesn't like him? He…he likes me?"

"Yeah! He thinks you're cute when you blush!"

Hinata turned bright red and Sakura had to struggle to keep from laughing.

(Aww, she IS cute when she blushes!)

…..

(I mean….Naruto was right…er….I can say a girl is cute can't I?)

Well I guess, it's not like your hitting on her

(Right! Besides, Naruto DID once say she was cute when she blushed)

Yeah, so maybe they'll get together after all?

(Then Naruto can get off my case, arg)

"Well, here you go Hinata." Sakura grinned placing the flowers in her hands; "Have a good day ok?"

"Y-you too! Thank you!"

"No problem!" Sakura waved.

(I feel tingly inside)

Just get home already!

…

It hadn't been more than ten minutes before Sakura ran into yet another person she knew, or rather a few.

"Sakura-chan! Your hair is shorter!" she heard a familiar voice perk. She turned and saw Lee, Tenten, and Neji coming back from what looked like a rough mission.

"Oh!….I'm sorry…I thought you were someone else!" Lee said a little caught off guard by the boy who was staring back at him.

(That's right…you're man-Sakura…)

"Oh, well…you said the name Sakura? Well, I'm her cousin! I'm kinda visiting."

"Oh!" Lee's face brightened again and he held out his hand with more confidence, "Well I am a friend of hers and would like to be a friend of yours! I am Rock Lee!"

Sakura took his hand and shook it smiling; "I'm Haruno Seeu."

"It's nice to meet you!" Lee and Tenten said in unison. Lee and Sakura looked over at the brunette who stood slightly flustered that she had been caught.

"I…I'm Tenten!" she said her face still flushed as she held out her hand nervously. Sakura tried to ignore the fact that her look was VERY similar to the one Ino and Hinata had given her and took her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Tenten! Sakura has told me all about her friends, and if your Tenten and your Lee, then you," she turned to the long-haired Hyuuga, "..must be Hyuuga Neji!" she said holding out her hand.

"What did she say?" he asked hesitantly taking her hand.

(Ooookaaaayyyy)

"Only good things…hehe…er…you're a very good fighter aren't you? An expert at your clan's techniques!"

"Yes, I am." He said a smirk spreading across his face as he shook her hand.

(Ok, this is good, I'm on good terms with anyone who could get suspicious of me, this is nice, a few more days wont be so bad!)

"Where are you from?" Tenten blurt suddenly, blushing again as Sakura turned to her.

"Oh…from…a rural part of the Hidden Leaf." She smiled.

"Are you a ninja?" Neji asked before Tenten could get in another word.

"Uh…yes I am!"

"Do you want to fight?"

"Er…"

"Excuse him!" Tenten said moving in front of Neji, "He's just kidding!"

"No I'm serious, how about right now? I bet I could beat you."

"Neji!" Tenten hissed.

"Oh, haha maybe some other time! I have to get going! But it was nice meeting you all!"

"Well alright, I'd very much like a friendly spar with you too when you have time!" Lee grinned, his teeth sparkling.

"Me too!" Tenten said suddenly.

Neji eyed her and she made a face saying something along the lines of 'well if you can't beat em….'.

"Er…yeah…. Sure…" Sakura said backing away slowly, "I gotta go…er…bye!" she turned and walked away quickly.

(OOOOOOOOOH my gosh……..fight all three of them? I'd never win against Neji! Let alone fight them ALL in the same day! Arg…I better turn back soon!)

Keep positive!

(Positive how?)

You can finally see what the male bathrooms look like!

(An awkward goal, but….I do need the bathroom….)

….

Sakura was disappointed with the lack of difference in the bathrooms save for the strange sinks, which she quickly learned weren't sinks, thankfully, before washing her hands.

She stepped out of the bathroom, more eager than ever to just go home and sleep, but once more she ran into the last person she wanted to face in her 'condition'.

"Hey you!"

Sakura instantly recognized the voice and at first her heart fluttered, but as soon as she turned to face Sasuke and saw the look of annoyance on his face, she remembered the earlier occurrence and wished he would just disappear.

"Sasuke-k….Sasuke…..I…uh…"

"You dropped this when you ran into me dobe, you fluttered off before I could give it back." Sasuke said tossing Sakura her headband.

(ACK! That's where it was!)

"T-thanks." Sakura mumbled turning slightly pink and looking down.

"Hnn…"

For a moment Sakura thought that Sasuke had left but when she glanced back up he was eyeing her intensely and she began feeling awkward just standing still like an idiot.

(Put your headband back on!)

It'd be too girly and obvious if I wear it like I usually do….

(Where it around your leg)

"What's your name idiot?"

"Heh!"

"You know my name its only right you tell me yours."

"Oh! U-uh….my…my name is Seeu! Haruno Seeu! Haha…eh…I-I'm Sakura's cousin!"

"Hmm…."

('Hmm'? What's that supposed to mean? I'm supposed to understand guys better this way right?….right?)

"Are you gonna put that on or not?" Sasuke asked irritably walking over to her.

(Now he's mad at me….what does he want form me?)

"Yes….I will." She bent down and looked at her legs for a few seconds, trying to decide which one to tie it on and how high or low would be the most comfortable. Suddenly a hand grabbed her headband away and she saw Sasuke kneel in front of her tying it on her right leg.

"Your almost as incompetent as Naruto….you know him too don't you? What's your cousin told you?"

Sakura nearly had a heart attack and turned bright red, "I-I-I … o-only g-good things……"

"Hnn…."

(Is this what people do when their teammate's cousin comes to visit? Question the hell outta them?)

Almost like they really care what you think about them

(Haha)

"Well, I heard she was going on a long training trip in your city, and that's why you're here."

"W-what! Who'd you hear that form?" Sakura asked still slightly flustered.

"My teacher told me, he said you ran into him earlier and explained everything to him."

"Oh…right…haha…how long is this training trip?"

"What do you mean? I don't know, you of all people should know."

"I…..just wanted to be sure of what I told him! Hahah, jetlag… eh…"

"Anyway, you're gonna train with our team now since Sakura's probably gonna train with yours…" Sasuke continued standing up and looking Sakura over, "I don't know how long this will be but Kakashi said I had to show you around and crap."

Sakura was half excited, half sick. (Does this mean I'm gonna be 'Seeu' for a long time!)

On the bright side Kakashi seems to be trying to set you and Sasuke up! This could be your chance to get closer to him!

(Well……if I don't get anything else outta this then that will be ok!)

Sakura smiled with a little more confidence; "I look forward to getting to know you."

Sasuke watched her for a moment until his expression relaxed slightly, "Er…you too."

Sakura gave him a big grin and looked down at her leg, "Thanks."

Sasuke muttered something along the lines of 'you were too slow' but nod lightly, "Do you need me to show you back to Sakura's house?"

"You know where I live? I mean…where my cousin lives?" Sakura asked in surprise. Sasuke blinked and turned to her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

(Because you've never visited or cared or….)

Well, you're not Sakura, your Seeu! You can tell him that!

(He 'doesn't' know me though!)

You could speak 'for' Sakura! If anything goes wrong, when your you again you can deny everything!

"Well Sakura just….well…never mind." she said casually walking.

"What? What did she say?" Sasuke asked walking next to her.

"It's not important."

"She is my teammate, I should probably know." Sasuke said in his nonchalant voice.

"Well, she doesn't think you notice her…or know anything about her…" (ok, stop right there! We don't need to reveal EVERYTHING just a little bit), "I didn't think you'd even know where she lived the way she described you!" She replied casually.

"Hmmpf, well I do! Here, Sakura's house." Sasuke muttered stuffing his hands in his pockets when he stopped in front of her home.

"Thank you for walking me Sasuke." She grinned.

"Whatever."

"So….is there a mission tomorrow?"

"Training…I'll come get you."

"Thanks."

"Hmpf." He mumbled walking off.

(Man he can be sour sometimes!)

Sakura shook her head with a smile telling herself not to ever say something like that again as she opened her door.

"It's about time."

"What now!" she whined.

"Sakura come in and shut the door." Kakashi said putting away his book.

"Oh…" she shut the door quickly and rushed to her teacher, "Well? What did you find out!" she asked eagerly.

"Nothing you're going to like."

…

A/N: Hohoho, I'm evil, yay! Ok, yeah, what did ya think? R & R please! Flames welcome.


	4. Bad News!

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 4: Bad News!

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound effect:

A/N: Well we have two more options, Ino and Tenten! If you guys would like I could write out sort of a 'moment' between Sakura and all the choices so you can see who they might interact. So vote for your Sakura pairing you'd like to see from the choices below:

Orochimaru

Anko

Tenten

Ino

…

"W-why won't I like it? How long will I be a guy? A month? A year? It's a year isn't it! TELL ME!" Sakura screeched shaking her sensei viciously.

"CALM DOWN!" He cried gripping her shoulders tightly. Sakura took in a few deep breaths until she was composed enough for Kakashi to continue.

"Now listen closely and PLEASE….wait before you begin screaming again."

"Ok…ok…" Sakura nod slowly.

"Now some of the ANBU have found out that Orochimaru might be in the area…"

(What does THAT have to do with ME?) Sakura thought irritably.

"I've told Tsunade-sama what happened and she believes that he might have…interfered with your 'practice' in some way."

"What? How! How could I not sense him? And why me? I'm not even that strong!" Sakura whined.

"Orochimaru is very unpredictable, we're not really sure if he did it intentionally or by accident."

"How can you even interfere with that technique! What did he do?"

"We're not sure…"

"How do you know it was him then!"

"An ANBU was patrolling the area and saw him leave."

"But he didn't catch him?"

"He tried, but was severely injured."

"Oh…."

(Oops…..)

"Wait..." Sakura said after a second or two of silence, "When will I change back then?"

Kakashi sat uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Weeellll…."

"Kakashi-sensei……"

"Unless we figure out what he did or he decides to change you back….urm….never?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

…

Kakashi easily snuck out of Sakura's home when she passed out. He quickly put her in bed and went back to Tsunade's home.

He flopped down in a chair in her office as she stood looking over some charts.

"Should we tell anyone else?" Kakashi asked wearily, still recovering from Sakura's piercing scream.

"I don't know if that's such a wise idea, it might cause panic and it might be unnecessary." Tsuanade replied.

"Unnecessary?"

"She might change back tonight for all we know. Until we find out exactly WHAT Orochimaru did we don't have a plan of procedure."

"It's just…"

"Something bothering you?"

"I always have concern for my students but I've never…really had to worry about Sakura, her emotional state was usually unstable, but she wasn't the likely target of someone as powerful as Orochimaru or Itachi even. As much as I'd like to think that bastard just made some stupid mistake, this seems too well planned out. He knew the ANBU would be there, he was obviously ready for the attack."

Tsuanade frowned and sat down behind her desk.

"I hate to admit your right…and even though she's begun training under me….I know she's not strong enough to catch the eye of anyone power-hungry. Perhaps we should put her under 24 hour watch?"

"No, she'll notice, she'll definitely be paranoid by now."

"What do YOU suggest we do?" Tsuanade sighed.

"Well, we already have our 'guise' up."

"Yes you've told me of that, Seeu, correct?"

"Yes, we should probably have her continue life normally as 'Seeu' in Sakura's place. We could pretend Sakura and Seeu switched places for a while for family reasons or for better training experience."

"Yes, Sakura is always open for a chance to get stronger, most will believe that."

"After a while though…they might get suspicious."

"Let's hope we find out what Orochimaru wants before then." Tsuanade said grimly.

"Orochimaru? What about him?" a new voice asked from outside the office doors. Both Kakashi and Tsuanade became tense and watched as Anko came through the door.

"What's this sudden silence?" she smirked.

"We were just talking about…what he might be up to." Tsuanade said as calmly as she could.

"What might he be up to?" Anko asked crossing her arms.

"Why are you here, tell us that first." Kakashi asked.

"Oh," she reached into her coat pocket and tossed some papers onto Tsuanade's desk, "Work you requested…..now…about Orochimaru?"

…

Sakura felt warmth on her face and opened her eyes slowly to the bright rays of the sun through her window. She yawned and sat up, her pink hair sticking out awkwardly around her face as she rubbed her eyes. She froze suddenly and looked down at her hands making a disgusted face.

(So it wasn't a dream)

Or nightmare…

(What now? Go on through life as your own cousin!)

Orochimaru will pay……

(Don't think too far ahead….)

Sakura let out a heavy sigh and dragged herself out of bed, slowly going through her morning routines, spending an extra bit of time studying herself in the mirror before putting on the only clothes she had that would fit.

(My life sucks)

Yeah.

"Good morning! Is anyone home!"

(What the-? Someone's in my house!)

"Seeu? Seeu? That's your name right?"

"Uh.. Yeah! Hold on a second please I'll be right there!" (That voice sounds familiar, oh well, so at least it's not a burglar…)

Sakura's bedroom door suddenly flung open and she saw Anko's head peak inside.

"What the-?"

"Oh! Hehee, there you are! My God, your just like they described you! Almost like Sakura's male version!"

"What? Who? Why are you in my room? Who told you about me? What do you know?" Sakura sputtered quickly.

Anko gave her large toothy 'Naruto' grin and walked over to the confused Sakura, swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Your Sakura's cousin, don't worry I know everything, my names Anko by the way." She winked. Sakura turned pale and mentally strangled her sensei for getting more people involved.

"I'm here to protect you."

"Huh?"

"Well, isn't that why you came to Konoha and Sakura went to your home? Because Orochimaru is after you! I'm like your…personal body guard." She grinned.

(Personal body guard?…so she DOESN'T know I'm…ur…me……)

"Uh…well I'm really ok…"

"No way, I know this guy, Tsuanade-sama was right to make me your watcher!"

(Urgle…..is it really that bad? How much more about this have they found out?)

"Well…ok then….I guess…well, I have practice today, what will you do while I train?"

"I'll watch you of course!"

"Ok….so, after training you go home? That should be an entire day for me…"

"Are you kidding? I have to stay with you at night too! I'm sleeping over!" Anko grinned putting her hands on her hips.

(……….!)

"Oh…."

"Well come on now! You don't want to be late!" Anko cried dragging Sakura out the door.

"Ack! You're choking meeee!"

…

Sakura and Anko finally arrived at the usual place Sakura and her teammates met on a bridge. Sakura sighed knowing that her sensei would be late again and she'd be stuck with TWO Naruto's for no less than an hour.

"Hey who are you!" Naruto cried almost in shock pointing at Sakura.

(Oh, right…)

"My name is Seeu! I'm Sakura's cousin, we kinda traded places for a while for training purposes, so I'm temporarily on your team…."

"Uh…ok, so when's Sakura coming back?"

"I…"

"Not for a while, where's Kakashi?" Anko interrupted.

"He's never here on time." Naruto huffed crossing his arms.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked trying not to sound too eager."

"I dunno." Naruto muttered, "Always Sasuke, Sasuke….hey wait, how do YOU know him?"

"Er…we met yesterday!" Sakura laughed nervously, "Yeah! He showed me around and said…" Sakura froze and both Anko and Naruto gave her a funny look and leaned in to examine Sakura as her face twisted in horror.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked suddenly

"WHAT!" Anko and Naruto cried in terror.

"OMIGOSHHESAIDHEWASGONNACOMEGETMEANDIMNOTTHEEEREEEEE!"

"Wah?" Anko asked making a strange face of her own.

"Sasuke-kun is waiting for me and I'm not there!"

"Sasuke-KUN?" Naruto asked.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Sakura cried sprinting the opposite direction only to be quickly tackled to the ground by Anko.

"Get off! I have to go! He's expecting me!" Sakura yelled trying to claw her way out of Anko's death grip around her masculine waist.

"No can do Seeu-kun, you're my responsibility and I can't let you go anywhere without me!"

"I'm confused!" Naruto announced from behind them.

"ARG!" Sakura dropped her forehead to the ground in defeat.

"Hnn, I see you found your way just fine." A 'slightly' bitter voice said from above Sakura. She timidly looked up and gave Sasuke a sheepish grin.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-k….Sasuke-sama! Please forgive me!" she cried jumping up and out of Anko's grasp only to bow her head low in front of Sasuke.

"Whatever, now you know where we train….." he turned to Anko who got up and brushed herself off calmly, "Why are you here?"

"I'm Seeu-kun's watcher."

"Watcher? Like…a babysitter?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura.

"No! She's just showing me around like you did yesterday!" Sakura cried.

"You guy's don't know yet?" Anko asked ignoring Sakura's whines.

"Know what?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison.

"Now, you can't go telling anyone else this, the only reason I'm telling you guys is because Seeu will be training with you most of the time." Anko said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok…" Naruto pressed.

"No! Wait!" Sakura yelled, unsure of what Anko would tell them.

"Orochimaru is after Seeu."

"What! Why? Is he from a special clan?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Huh? Is he super powerful?" Naruto asked.

"We're not sure WHY, but I'm here to help protect him, and you guy's should too now that you know."

"What? No! She's lying! Everything is ok, really!"

"What clan are you form?" Sasuke asked, his face hovering close to Sakura's.

"I-I'm not from a clan!"

"You don't have a demon in you then, heh? Hehee." Naruto shrugged.

"No, I don't have a demon in me…" Sakura sighed.

"What's this about demons?" Kakashi asked from his place on the bridge railing.

"Sensei…." Sakura hissed demonically.

"Oh….hehe….Seeu…you don't look so good, are you feeling ok…?" Kakashi asked meekly.

"No…sensei…I don't feel good….in fact I'm feeling kinda crappy….do you wanna know why?"

"Ur…not really….let's get to training!"

"Not so fast!" Sakura cried angrily.

"G-good morning Seeu-kun!" another voice cried out. Sakura sighed and hung her head, turning to see who it could be.

"Good morning Tenten-san." Sakura said wearily.

(When I get him alone….)

"Did you hear?" Lee asked Sakura from behind the brunette, "We're all training together today! Maybe we can get that spar in!"

"Oh…" (………………)

"Yes, after that little warm up we can fight." Neji smirked.

(God help)

"Hehee….that…sounds great……"

…

A/N: BEHOLD! A really long chapter, kinda sucky and I apologize! Eh, well there were SOME good points of this I guess, I fit in almost all the love interest options except Orochimaru who I will try get in soon. I might not do Ino since it seems too much of a crowd to have that many teams + Anko + Orochimaru in one place. So I was thinking Sasuke could become slightly jealous? It's not sasusaku but he's always fun to mess with, besides, him struggling with liking another boy gives him purpose XD (ahem) anyway, R & R PLEASE!


	5. Neji's New Look

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 5: Neji's New Look

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound effect:

A/N: Hehe, so much inspiration from you guys and encouragement, thanks so much, and I think I might be able to do Ino or Hinata (since some of you wanted them). The plot is ever changing because of inspiration or mood swings so, its kinda like a 'choose your own ending' book, so if you want Ino that's fine, if you want Hinata, that's fine, the one with the most votes will win, thanks again! XD Votes go as followed:

Orochimaru: 2

Anko: 2

Tenten: 3

Ino: 1

Hinata: 1

Kakashi: 1

And thanks to Spring of Blood for the idea with Sakura's 'powers' XD! That's gonna be fun to work with, this chapter is dedicated to you for the inspiration:D

…

"Well then," yet another voice emerged.

Sakura blinked and saw Gai appear behind his team in an instant.

"Today, since we have a newcomer, we'll go to a nice open training area where we can all work freely on our moves and techniques, just so Seeu here," Gai suddenly appeared next to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder, "…can get used to everything."

Sakura looked up at him a moment and then back at his team, most of who looked ready to kick her ass.

"Yay." Sakura sighed.

"That's the spirit! Now, follow us!" Gai said dramatically marching off into the forest with Kakashi and the others following behind.

"Come on Seeu-kun," Anko nudged Sakura along until she fell into a stroll a little behind everyone else. Sakura occasionally caught Tenten glimpsing back at her with pink cheeks and tried to ignore the 'I can't wait to beat the crap out of you' looks from Neji. Sasuke on the other hand, kept looking back slightly annoyed at how slowly Sakura and Anko were walking.

(If I do a replacement technique now….I might be able to surprise Anko enough for me to get out of here before I'm beaten to death…)

Sakura looked up at Anko who'd been talking the entire time.

"Do you have any special techniques?" Anko asked looking down at Sakura.

"Oh…er…no…" Sakura sighed.

(Even when given the chance to completely start my life over, I am just the same as I was when I was a girl, there are NO perks to this….)

"S-Seeu-kun! Why don't you come walk up front with us?" Tenten called, "I mean…so you can better get to know us all!"

Sakura looked up at Anko curiously to see if she might hold her back or shove her forward but Anko only smiled down at her and gave her a wink as if to say 'go for it'.

"Hehe…sure…" Sakura plodded forward slowing in between Tenten and Neji.

"So Seeu….do you have any particular strengths I should be aware of?" Neji smirked without turning to her.

"Uh…hehe, that wouldn't be….very fair to say would it?"

"I suppose not."

"It would make the fight more fun if we didn't know what to expect…haha…right?" Sakura asked sheepishly looking over at the white-eyed warrior.

"Yes I think it would….well, I see the clearing ahead, do you need to warm up first?" Neji asked looking at her for the first time.

"Oh…haha that'd be best…I wanna be at the top of my game…ahaha…."

"Yes…..well I suppose then you can warm up by sparring with Lee…."

"Oh well….doesn't he want a full fight too?" (So I don't have to fight you both in the same day?)

"Can you handle two whole fights? That's pretty confident for the newcomer." Neji grinned.

"No...! I mean…I….I…"

"I'm sure you'll do great Seeu-kun," Anko slapped her back hard and Sakura winced slightly.

"Oh haha, well I dunno…I mean….it wouldn't be fair…you know….I might be-"

"I see, you want to take us both on at the same time?" Neji asked his smirk growing.

(HE'S PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!)

"No! No you don't…" Sakura began to panic as Neji's eagerness grew. She didn't want to seem like a coward but she didn't want them to have any advantages over her, she was going to lose no matter what, but she didn't want to lose so painfully quick!

(He's making it sound like I go around looking for fights! Ugh…what a way to get the crap kicked out of me…)

"I'm all for that if your ok with it Seeu." Lee said peeking up from behind me.

"I…I…"

"He can do it! Come on Seeu-kun, I bet you could kick Uchiha's ass too." Anko grinned.

"N-n…" (SHUT UP WOMAN!)

Sasuke shot Sakura a challenging glare and Sakura felt like shrinking into a speck of dirt.

"No! I mean….no, I'm not that strong…hahaha, really! I'm just…well…."

"Why don't we just settle with Neji and Lee today? We shouldn't push him so much on his first official day…" Tenten perked.

(Thank you!)

"Yes, how about we calm down…" Kakashi shot a look at Anko and she grinned sheepishly.

"So do you want to take us both at once or one at a time?" Lee asked smiling.

"One at a time…preferably…" Sakura mumbled.

"No, I have a better idea, each of us against each other, so no matter what its two against one." Neji crossed his arms to show he wouldn't settle for anything less."

"Er…well…ok…" (Not that they're going to attack each other first anyway….)

"Good." Neji began stretching and Sakura turned to see Lee doing the same.

(AAAAAAAAAAH! This is too much….well at least I'm not fighting Sasuke-kun too)

"Are you going to warm up?" Sasuke muttered next to Sakura.

"Ah! I mean…yes!" she stretched quickly to show Sasuke she wasn't completely out of it and no sooner was grabbed by Anko's hand and dragged into the center of the clearing.

"Time's up, now you can show us what you're made of cutie." Anko gave Sakura's shoulder a pat and backed away, "I know you're gonna win Seeu!"

"Good luck guys, do your best Seeu-kun!" Tenten cried.

The encouragement from her female followers only stimulated Neji's bloodlust and Lee's determination.

"Heh…t-thanks…" she sighed watching the two dark haired boys wearily.

"Hey if you're any good you should fight me tomorrow or something!" Naruto cried from the sidelines.

"Just up dobe, he's trying to concentrate." Sasuke muttered.

"Well, alright then, are we ready?" Gai asked standing in the middle of the meadow as the last barrier between Sakura and her expiration date.

"Hnn." Neji smirked getting into one of his stances.

"Yosh!" Came Lee's reply.

All eyes were now on the pink haired boy who stood with a grim expression but finally spoke up.

"Ready." (Not really)

"Begin!" Gai leaped out of the way and both Neji and Lee dove first for the new nin.

(NO FAIR!)

Sakura dove out of Neji's way and jumped around spastically to confuse Lee and avoid amazing speed.

"What are you doing? Fight already!" Neji dove and struck a blow to Sakura's arm and she winced in pain but continued to try defending herself.

(What do I do? There's nothing I can do! I look like a coward…I need to do SOMETHING)

Lee punched her in the face and she slid back but only a little before she ran forward and threw a kick much to Lee's surprise and actually managing to jab him in the stomach.

(Yes! He must've slowed down or something, alright now where's-)

Another painful pressure jab went into Sakura's chest and she stumbled backwards as Neji continued his poking rampage. Sakura fearfully waved her arms to try block the blows and succeeded in punching one of Neji's arms into the other, temporarily confusing him.

(ACK! That really hurts! I'm really glad I'm not a girl now….) Sakura rubbed her chest and she bounded a safe distance from Neji and looked around for the man in green spandex. He appeared quickly, his punching and kicking coming from every direction and almost beating Sakura around like he had done with Gaara in the Chuunin exams. Sakura didn't want Lee to get that far though and abruptly dropped and stood on her hands to swing her legs around until Lee collided with one of her legs and flew back, sliding into the grass and dirt. Sakura looked up to see she'd gotten Lee in the stomach pretty hard and was about to lower herself when Neji gave her a hard punch in the stomach and she toppled over. She rolled quickly away from another powerful punch that Neji landed into the ground, making it tremble slightly with the force. Sakura hopped up and spun around to see where both boys were; Lee had recovered and was coming at her again and Neji's veins seemed to throb as he made a few hand motions.

(Hehe this is kidna cool, I'm taking them both on and I haven't -)

Lee punched at Sakura's face and she flew into Neji who beat her back with his sixty-four strikes. She crashed into the ground and slid until she was looking up at Lee who simply smiled and looked ready to kick her.

She did a replacement spell and appeared behind Lee; clenching her hands together and slamming them into the side of Lee's head, making him fly into a tree next to Gai and Kakashi. Neji immediately lashed out at Sakura who was already tired and wasn't able to pull out an attack so instead she dodged, spinning away from it and swung her hand desperately hoping to maybe prevent him from hitting her before she could turn around.

What happened instead was she got hit and toppled to the ground. She heard someone shout and a few people let out gasps. She pushed herself up to see what was wrong, it couldn't be her, she was still ok, just a little worn out, but when she DID see what the commotion was, her face went pale in horror.

Neji was frozen in his last attack pose but not because of a paralyzing blow or a hit, but out of shock. Sakura wasn't sure how, but somehow in her last defense she'd cut Neji's hair off right below his chin! The ponytail clump was on the ground behind him but a few more stray strands continued to fall as Neji's remaining hair framed his bewildered face.

Sakura looked over and saw Gai, with Lee who was just waking, and Kakashi sensei give Sakura confused and surprised looks while Tenten, Naruto, Anko, and Sasuke stared at Neji.

(Holy…crap…..)

Neji's arms slowly became mobile again as he stepped back and dropped them to his side only to bring them up hastily to feel his hair…or rather what was left of it. His look of awe turned into a look of rage and the first impulse Sakura got was the only one she listened to; she began to run.

"WAIT!" Anko's voice cried.

"Come back here!" Neji screeched running after her.

"No! Don't hurt him he didn't mean to!" Tenten cried as she and everyone else started chasing after the enraged Neji.

(I DON'T WAN TO DIE LIKE THIS!)

I don't want to die at all!

(RUN FASTER!)

I need to hide!

(YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM NEJI! He'll always see you no matter WHERE you hide!)

What do I do?

(I don't know)

Sakura could feel Neji coming up quickly behind her and fear rang through her body. Suddenly she began running faster and faster until she finally realized her body was illuminating a strange white-pink chakara.

(What the hell!)

She looked back but didn't see Neji or the others, only a quick moving scenery. She tried to stop then but instead began skidding at a high speed through the dirt, smoke rising from her feet as she strained to stop but her feet kept skidding, going deeper and deeper into the dirt until she finally toppled over. She let out a shriek of panic as she began rolling violently through the forest until she finally smashed through a tree and slid to a stop face down in the dirt.

(…….)

"Oww….." she murmured into the ground, shakily bringing her arms by her side to push herself up.

"Ugh!" she spit out the dirt in her mouth and flopped her body so she could lay on her back and at least breath.

(What the hell was THAT! I think I was on fire! I've never gone so fast in my life!)

Her legs ached now and her feet felt enflamed but Sakura was too tired to check so she instead watched the sky as the remaining smoke from her landing cleared out. She turned her head slowly looking back and forth around her to see where she was.

(Hmm, looks like forest….)

Ugh, the Leaf Village is one giant forest anyway!

(What if…I'm not in the Hidden Leaf anymore?)

Hello, forest…

(Other places have forests too!)

Where could I be?

(……..the Hidden Sound?)

ACK! No way, I couldn't have run that far.

"Don't be so modest." A voice cooed from somewhere nearby.

(CRAP)

"W…Who's there!"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Just tell me dammit!" (I'm too tired to play guessing games)

There was silence and Sakura fumed silently but took in a deep breath and decided to play along until she could maybe move again.

"Neji."

"No."

"….Kakashi-sensei?"

"Think about it….."

"If I guess correctly will you help me?….or leave me alone or something in my benefit?"

More silence.

(That little…..gr….who the hell is it?…I hope its not Itachi or something…..but I don't think he'd be around here….hmmm….besides he'd kill me, not play games….wait…)

"…O….Orochimaru?" she asked in a tiny voice hoping he would tell her no.

"Ding, ding, ding. You win."

(NOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

"Will you go away now?" she asked trying to sound manly and unafraid.

"No, I'm going to help you like you asked."

"No, no that's ok, I changed my mind..." (I still can't move, this sucks)

A face suddenly appeared over Sakura's and she cringed when she saw Orochimaru grin down at her.

"How lovely you turned out, showing developing signs already, you make me proud."

"Fuck off!" Sakura spat.

"Don't be like that, I only gave you what you've always wanted."

"Yeah right! I liked being a female thanks."

"Power, you wanted power and I gave it to you."

"…by turning me into a guy? You're being really sexist right now…."

"You really don't know a lot about your family or yourself do you?"

"I know plenty, more than YOU do!"

Sakura felt her body lift from the ground and groaned in pain as her body was dropped into Orochimaru's arms.

"Obviously not."

"Just…what are you trying to say? Just say it and let me go!"

"I will explain if you'll be quiet a moment."

"Feh."

Orochimaru smirked down at her as he walked.

"You've always wanted to be as powerful as your teammates, you've always hated being left behind."

"And I didn't already know this?" Sakura muttered sarcastically, trying every now and then to see if her body would work.

"I'm not finished. You see, you're from a very powerful clan Sakura-chan."

Sakura had to keep herself from laughing and interrupting the snake-like man again but she shook her head lightly and bit her lip instead.

"In fact, that very powerful clan came from my village, the Hidden Sound."

Now Sakura was interested, she wasn't sure if he was trying to freak her out or if he was being serious.

"Your mother is from that clan, Sakura-chan, she ran off with some Leaf nin she met and hence you were born. Your mother's clan was a very violent clan despite their gentle appearance. I suppose that the Leaf nin that is now your father, put all sorts of different ideas in her head and dragged her away from her potential. I wouldn't let that happen to you."

The pink haired boy stared at the Sound nin in confusion; could all this be true? She couldn't be exactly sure, after all both her parents were ninja's and always away on missions. There was no way she could confirm or deny what Orochimaru was saying.

"You have very special powers locked inside you but you've been held back all your life, your parents afraid to tell you and afraid to help you unleash it."

"My parents wouldn't hold me back…" Sakura muttered softly.

"They would only stunt your growth…you see, your clan's abilities are not easily controlled as you have just seen." He said referring to her attempt to stop.

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would it just NOW come out? Why doesn't my mom have it!"

"I never said she didn't, but she could be doing just as she's done to you, simply ignoring it. The longer you ignore this power the weaker it becomes and the harder it is to get it out again and control it. Since you are still young you still have some hope….I'm afraid your mother may have suppressed it far too much for it to even emerge again."

"Why would she do that?" Sakura cried suddenly angry; her parents weren't the best nin's in the village, they were average, regular ninja's, not ANBU or anything as strong as Orochimaru was suggesting.

"So that you wouldn't know about it of course….and it might put you in danger. Like any clan, your specialty always has the possibility of being stolen. If no one knows she has it then you would be the last they'd expect."

"So why are you helping me bring it out!"

"I hate seeing power go to waste….besides, in return I want a favor."

"I'm not giving you anything! So you might as well take the powers back and turn me into a girl again!"

"Your ungrateful you know that?"

"Go get someone else from the clan to do something for you! They're in your village anyway!"

"I can't do that, you see they have all died."

"What?"

"I assume if I leave you you'll eventually figure it out but I'll explain again; clans have powers, clans want more power, clans fight with other clans to become the MOST powerful."

"And my clan lost the fight? So that means they're not so powerful!"

"Wrong, they were defeated by two clans working together against them, they could have defeated oen, but not two."

"Which two?"

"Who do you think? The two most powerful clans of the Hidden Leaf, Uchiha and Hyuuga."

"What!" (The fuck?)

"The Sound and Leaf never got along my dear, to hear that we had a powerful clan that might bring about the Leaf's destruction made them a little….tense."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! She had always admired Sasuke and Neji's power, how easily they could control their clans' abilities and how strong it made them. She knew that clans often competed, but she didn't know they would go to such great lengths to get rid of competition!

(He's lying! You don't know if he's being for real!)

"I'm surprised your mother is still with your father after that, but then again, she didn't much care for her clan or family….I guess that shows doesn't it?" Orochimaru looked down at her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your like a small stupid child, stop asking questions you know the answer to."

"Grr….I still don't understand how turning me into a boy brought out my powers!" Sakura snapped, beginning to feel her arms and legs again.

"Well your powers have been dormant for a long time, you needed a sudden shocking change to…I guess 'irk' your body, it helped wake up your powers."

Sakura stared in shock, everything made sense the way he explained it, but none of it could be true! None of it could be REAL! She would have heard about this clan if it was as powerful as Orochimaru said!

"Here we go, now be good for me, make me proud and think about what I said."

"Wh-?"

Orochimaru simply tossed her through a bush and she stumbled into the side of her house clumsily.

"Don't' want you getting lost, you were on your way to a dangerous place and I don't think your ready for that." his sleek voice came once more. Sakura turned quickly to either attack him or run away, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Orochimaru?"

Nothing.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Still only silence, and she couldn't sense him anywhere near. A frown spread over her masculine face and she took in a deep breath leaning back against the wall of her home and sliding down to the ground.

(No way)

Her eyes began to droop slightly and she twitched angrily. Her new 'abilities' explained why she was able to stay in a fight with Lee and Neji for more than ten seconds but she didn't like the fact that she had to try control them. It felt like the powers only lasted a little while and then she would feel woozy and sleepy or she'd be unable to move.

(Do you even know exactly what they ARE?)

Not really, maybe speed and er….cutting things?

Sakura recalled again the fight with Neji and how she'd somehow cut his hair off.

(What WAS that?)

Who cares, I'm tired, I just wanna sleep.

(Yeah fine, maybe you'll wake up and all this will be gone)

Hahahaha…..

Sakura sat pouting in anger for a few seconds before her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep, but her rest wouldn't last long.

"Found you!"

…

A/N: XD and so, Sakura…er…'Seeu's' hidden powers slowly come to light! Hahaha, Neji should be thankful for the free haircut, everyone in his family looks the same except for Hinata, he's so cool he needs a unique haircut and now he has it, besides, he still looks sexy. Anyway, some seriousness in there too, hope ya don't mind XD arg, sucky chapter, my apologies,


	6. Male Bonding

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 6: Male Bonding

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound effect:

A/N: Wow, Orochi-kun is tied with Tenten-chan! Oo XD hehe I love my crazy reviewers, well some of you had questions that I'll answer at the bottom/in the fic X3

Votes thus far:

Orochimaru: 5

Anko: 3

Tenten: 5

Ino: 1

Hinata: 1

…

Sakura's head almost exploded at the sound of someone's voice.

"Come on, get up!" Anko cried pulling Sakura up by her shoulders.

"Ugnnnnn." She groaned angrily.

"I know, I know you're tired…I mean…you must be the way YOU ran! I've never seen anyone go so fast before! That was amazing! But that's not the point." Anko grinned excitedly.

(Get to the point woman! I need a nap…)

"The others are really impressed too!"

"No autographs." Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

"Ok, lemme put it this way, everyone is going to the Hot Springs now to relax and the guys were wondering if you were coming." Anko said lugging Sakura behind her.

"I dunno….is Neji gonna be there?"

"Yup."

"Hell no."

"Come on! He's ok, really! I mean at least you didn't cut his head off!"

"If I'd cut his head off he wouldn't be able to kill me."

"Come oon!"

"Noooo." Sakura mumbled sleepily.

"Alright, let's try this again…..I'm your bodyguard and I must be with you at all times except say, when you bathe or go to the bathroom then I only need to be nearby…..and I would REALLY like to be nearby in the women's Hot Springs."

"Using me as a pawn to relax!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"My work is hard! Besides, Lee and Sasuke really want to speak with you about your performance….and don't worry about Neji, he'll get over it sooner or later…"

(Sooner or later in years or months?)

"Nooooo."

"Com on! Please! This is the only time you'll get me off your case!"

"Fine." Sakura replied instantly.

(Maybe I can sleep in the Hot Springs)

Wait, I'll have to be naked there…

(Yeah, but you're a guy now, so…stop freaking out)

NOOO I have to see the OTHER guys naked!

(Er….yay?)

No! Not yay!

(Well I doubt you'll see them naked unless they get up a lot, but that defeats the purpose of relaxing in the Hot Springs, I doubt they'll give you much of a show)

Eh…

…

Anko eagerly threw her charge into the boys changing room at the Hot Springs when they arrived and scampered off to go relax with the other girls.

"Ugh." Sakura looked around wearily but couldn't see anyone around in the dressing rooms.

(They must already be in the springs)

She sighed and took off her clothes, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her chest, pausing for a moment before she lowered the towel to only wrap it around her waist.

She walked timidly into the male Hot Springs; she'd never been in that area before so she didn't know it as well and she didn't want to get any glimpses of naked men strolling around. She mellowed slightly when she felt the relaxing heat from the steam as she walked through the fog, trying to see through it to find the others.

"GYA!" she shrieked tripping and tumbling into the water below, managing to go completely under, her towel still around her. Her head quickly broke the surface and she began coughing out the water she'd swallowed while trying to wipe her hair out of her eyes.

"Hehee, nice landing!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura's impulse to hit him into the rocks was strong but she held back and laughed sheepishly instead.

"Hehe, not used to your Hot Springs." she said meekly.

"Hey don't worry about it, at least you found the right one! If you went into the girls Hot Springs they'd have killed you!" Lee laughed.

"Hehehe I'm sure they would have…." Sakura mumbled shyly looking around at the other boys as she sunk down to her neck in the water, taking off the towel when she was low enough and throwing it over onto the bank to dry. Breasts or not she was still nervous and hoped that the others wouldn't decide to stand up anytime soon. Neji sat glaring angrily opposite Sakura while Lee and Naruto were on her left and Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gai on her right.

(I have never been around so many naked guys ….ever…..)

At least the teachers are here to protect me from Neji!

(I feel so exposed….and ashamed! So ashamed….)

Sakura sat sunk in the water, her legs crossed over and her arms covering her masculine chest.

"Well, that first training exercise was a little rough…" Kakashi said eyeing Sakura, "So tomorrow we'll do something a little more relaxing."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Tubing!" Gai responded immediately.

"Tubing?" everyone asked raising their eyebrows.

"Yes! There is nothing more relaxing than sitting half-naked on a tube and letting the river of life carry you!" Gai said with a sparkling grin.

"It sounds great Gai-sensei!" Lee gushed.

Sakura made a face and sighed, she'd never been tubing before but from the mental image Gai had just given her it didn't seem too stressful.

(At least it has no way of turning into a fight, I mean, sitting on a tube in a river……pretty boring; most will probably fall asleep)

So it's not too bad….I won't drown or anything and it'll give me time to think over what Orochimaru had said….

(Orochimaru…)

Sakura's eyes widened and her expression twisted awkwardly when she realized what had taken place a few minutes ago.

The very man who'd branded Sasuke had decided to bring out something in Sakura that she didn't even know she had. (That can't be for any good reason! Not after seeing what he did to Sasuke-kun! He said he wanted a favor in return…..what would that favor be exactly…?)

"Are you alright Seeu-san?" Lee asked curiously noticing her strange expression.

"Oh I'm fine…I've never been tubing before is all." She shrugged, lowering a little more into the steamy water.

"It's relaxing, I've done it before…but its boring…so boring!" Naruto whined.

"Well you guys talk about it, we're off." Kakashi said with a casual two-fingered salute.

"Be at the river tomorrow at 6:00 A.M. sharp!" Gai said.

"What!" everyone cried.

"Be there!" Gai grinned and both he and Kakashi stood and climbed out. Sakura nearly died, a cherry red blush erupting all over her body. She pushed her head under the water to keep from seeing anything else she didn't want to see.

(EEEK! I NEVER wanted to see those two naked! Well….at least not Gai-sensei….I mean…NOT EITHER OF THEM! …)

She contemplated staying underwater forever but her need for air forced her to come to the surface once more. When she did, however, she decided drowning would have been better; everyone was silent and staring awkwardly at her. She was also reminded that her protectors were gone and she was now open for attack should Neji decide to do so.

"So…." Lee said trying to break the awkward silence.

"You fought really well today." Sasuke interrupted. Sakura's heart beat fluttered and she smiled shyly.

"Thanks…"

"Anyway, about the tubing tomorrow!" Naruto yelled, breaking the precious moment between Sakura and Sasuke.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked through grit teeth.

"It's pretty boring, like I said, but if you go down a different stream then it gets exciting." he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked almost annoyed.

"I dunno, it seems to me that you like action!" Naruto grinned making a fist to emphasize, "I think you and me should go down that stream! We could race or something, or maybe see who can stay on their tubes the longest!"

"How…how…rough are the rapids down this 'other stream'?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Insanely rough! They could drown you if you get caught in one! But hey, we're ninja's! It should be fun for us!" Naruto slid between Sakura and Sasuke and gave her back a large slap.

"Uh…hehe, sounds…fun…" she said wearily trying her best not to instinctively hit him back.

"Alright! Tomorrow me and you and the rough rapids, this is gonna be awesome." Naruto cheered. Sasuke peeked from behind him and gave Sakura a 'are you just saying that or are you seriously an idiot' look. She looked away and looked over at Neji to see how he was doing. He glared back in response letting her know he'd been sending her death rays the entire time.

(Okaaay……..)

"I'll go too." Sasuke muttered.

"What!" Sakura turned to him but he was leaning back casually and looking straight ahead of him.

"On the rapids; it might be good exercise."

Sakura's face brightened and she heard Lee say that he would go too for training's sake and Neji said he would but only to show he would outlast everyone.

(This is cool…its like…male bonding or something…and I'm bonding with them! Even if the bonding is over something stupid…ugh…tubing on dangerous rapids? How is that fun in any way? Hnn, well Neji isn't really bonding…..)

"Well I'm hungry, hey Seeu why don't you treat me to ramen or something?" Naruto grinned standing up.

(Oh… GOD!) Sakura wasn't sure if she should shield her eyes or not but she knew she didn't want to see another one of these guys naked and she stood up abruptly as well.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She slurred quickly as she struggled to get to the other side of the hot springs to get out. Only when she turned to see if anyone was following her did she notice the awkward stares.

(W…what the hell are they looking at me like that for?) She looked herself over quickly but found nothing that could be considered out of the ordinary for a male body.

(WHY ARE THEY STARING AT ME?)

"Uh….anyone else want ramen?" she blurt trying to kill the silence.

"I…I'll uh…get some…" Sasuke stuttered standing up.

(I think my brain is going into overload…) she turned bright red and hoped out of the springs, running into the dressing rooms.

(GYAAAAAAAAA! What the hell was THAT? I'm the one who was shocked by all the naked boys, it's not as if they haven't ever seen a naked guy before! What was up with studying me like I'm some kind of multi-colored monkey?)

Sakura heard the other boys approaching and dove into the stall with her clothes in it, changing quickly and waiting for the sound of footsteps to make sure they each went into a stall. She then ran out as quickly as she could to wait for them outside the Hot Springs.

(I've never been so afraid of so many different things at once in my entire life….how am I still standing? I really need a nap….)

"Seeu-kun!" a voice called cheerfully. Sakura gave a big grin at the voice; finally someone who wouldn't make her feel awkward!

Tenten ran over and skid to a stop in front of her with a shy smile.

"Did you enjoy the Hot Springs? I mean…I don't know if you have Hot Springs where you come from…I mean I don't known if they're better…" Tenten stuttered blushing.

Sakura almost laughed but managed to give only chuckle slightly at Tenten's actions. After all the events of the day, a girl hitting on her seemed almost a blessing; the only thing that Sakura could actually figure out.

(Tenten's older than I am, so I must be pretty good looking for her to consider dating down)

A nice little confidence boost

(Hey you know, at least I'm hot as a guy)

Not that I want to be one forever

(No…of course not)

"Yeah, we don't have any close by where I come from so I never went, but these here are really nice." Sakura said, answering Tenten's earlier questions.

"See? Aren't you glad I dragged you out here against your will?" Anko grinned from her sudden place next to Sakura.

Sakura commenced to shoot a glare in her 'body guard's' direction while mumbling something along the lines of 'I still want a nap' through a tooth clenched smile.

"Hahaa, I knew you'd enjoy it! Quality time with the guys! You need to bond, we don't know how long you'll be here!" Anko slapped her back hard. Sakura let out a small 'oof' and twitched slightly at the possible bruises Anko was giving her.

(Oh wait, I wonder…if I should tell Kakashi-sensei about what happened in the forest?) Sakura looked around but saw only Anko, Tenten, and Kurenai (who she assumed joined them in the hot springs earlier). The only males around were the ones coming out of the hot springs behind her and none of them were Kakashi, she was sure.

(Probably reading his porno) Sakura silently fumed.

(Fine, he doesn't wanna hang around to make sure I'm ok, then it probably won't matter to him if I keep it to myself!)

The day had been much too long and tiring for Sakura to bother with telling Kakashi anything anyway, it would only delay her goal to get some sleep.

"So…umm, did you hear?" Tenten asked, snapping Sakura from her thoughts.

"Oh, uh…hear what?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"We're gonna go tubing tomorrow!" Tenten smiled.

"Oh, yeah I did hear!" Sakura smiled in return.

"Yeah! It's gonna be fun, right Seeu?" Naruto said nudging the pink haired boy.

"Uh…yeah…so much…fun." Sakura sighed.

(I hate male bonding)

"You'll get to meet my team and Asuma's team as well, Seeu-kun." Kurenai smiled gently at the sleepy boy.

"Oh, yeah….uh…cool…"

"Though Hinata says she's already met you….it was very sweet of you to cheer her up." Kurenai pet Sakura's shoulder.

"Aww, it was nothing." She smiled meekly.

"Oh, and she says, thanks again for the flowers."

Sakura could almost hear the universe screech to a halt.

"You gave Hinata-chan flowers?" Naruto said crossing his arms and casually glaring over at Sakura.

"You…gave Hinata-chan flowers." Tenten said mostly to herself.

"Why…would you give her flowers?" Sasuke asked slinking to the other side of Sakura.

"Hnn, your interested in her?" Neji asked, images of the pink haired man who cut his precious hair, running the clan with pink haired Hyuuga babies flashed through his mind and he was less than pleased.

"That was nice of you!" Lee smiled.

(I'M TRAPPED! Noooo! What do they want from me? Do they want flowers too? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Does Sasuke like Hinata too? That sucks…)

"I…she was depressed….and I got some flowers for my house...uh, my cousins house, ya know, to make it look nice, but she was so sad…and…I gave them to her…" Sakura said shrugging.

"It was plutonic then?" Sasuke asked almost relieved.

"Well, yeah! I don't know her very well! It couldn't be anything but plutonic!" Sakura said trying to decipher Sasuke's signals.

"It's probably best." Neji muttered.

"What's plutonic?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"It means 'just friends'." Sakura sighed, silently calming her clenched fist.

"Oh….ok! Then you can still buy me ramen!" the blonde grinned.

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled smacking his head painfully to the side.

There was more silence; Sakura sighed and gave a strained grin.

"Hahaha! You….silly…. on! How about that ramen?" she threw an arm around his shoulders nervously and turned to the others, "Anyone else wanna come?"

Sakura let out a deep sigh when everyone raised their hands.

…

After feeding Anko, Naruto, Kurenai, Naruto, Neji, Naruto, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, and Naruto, Sakura couldn't bare to by herself anything and decided to sit and mourn the sudden void in her wallet.

"Thank you very much for the meal Seeu-san!" Lee grinned.

"Gomen, Seeu-kun." Kurenai smiled.

"Thanks Seeu-kun!" Anko grinned throwing an arm fondly around Sakura's neck and painfully ruffling her hair.

"Thanks." Neji nod.

"Thank you Seeu." Sasuke smiled.

(Ahh, that makes everything worth it….well not really…but it's nice to look at…)

I guess he doesn't like Hinata after all!

(Hmm…I'm hungry)

"Thank you so much Seeu-kun! I'll pay you back." Tenten smiled.

"Oh! That's not necessary! I wanted to treat my new friends!" Sakura smiled wearily at the blushing brunette.

"In that case, could you buy me another bowl!" Naruto asked with a grin as he stuffed his face eagerly. Sakura felt a darkness fall over her and shot him a warning glare that almost made him choke.

"Eh…Seeu?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Yeeeessss?" Sakura asked with a forced grin. right…I still have female Sakura in me! Try me Naruto…ask for that fiftieth bowl of ramen that I'M paying for…go ahead…..)

There was a moment of silence and Sakura calmed slightly, smiling proudly when she figured Naruto had come to his senses.

"Could I have another bowl?" his voice piped when her head turned away. Sakura slowly turned to face Naruto, who had finished his current bowl and had tossed it in the pile of empty bowls behind him.

"You….want…another bowl….after eating so much…already?" Sakura said, her body beginning to shake with lack of sleep and all the events of the day having built up and fueled into anger.

"Uh…um…yes please?"

Sakura shrieked and pounced on him, giving him a good punch and kick in the rear until he flew out the doors of the ramen shop, landing face first in the dirt outside.

Everyone became silent once more and Sakura took in a few deep breaths before retaining a shy pose, one of her hands behind her head as a blush went over her face.

"Oh silly Naruto! Hahaha, I don't have enough money to get him another bowl! Hehe…..well, I'm glad you all enjoyed your meals! See you tomorrow! Goodnight!" Sakura said quickly, eager to get away before she attacked someone else.

"Goodnight!" everyone smiled; Naruto getting beat up wasn't abnormal, just a little different when done by the new guy.

Sakura laughed nervously and Anko hopped up and followed her out, also waving and saying her goodnights.

"Wow! You packed quite a punch there!" Anko commented when they'd made there way past Naruto's body and on the road to Sakura's home.

"Hehe….uh…sorry…"

"No! It's ok! Your cousin actually beat him up a lot too! It's just kidna weird seeing you do it…since you're a guy."

"Oh…?"

(Do I lose my privileges of beating sense into him? That's not fair…)

"Ah, no, he'll get used to it, he did with your cousin!"

"Hahaha, yeah…I heard she…beat him quite a lot."

"Yup! So…where to?" Anko asked with a smile.

"HOME!" Sakura wailed.

"Fine, fine! Time to rest up for tomorrows tubing right?"

"Yes, call it what you want, I just wanna sleep!" Sakura said, speeding up when she saw her home come into view. She strolled quickly until she broke into a run and sped into her house and to her room.

(VICTORY!)

"Sakura? Dear is that you?"

(NOT VICTORY! The opposite of victory! It's….anti-victory! Dammit!)

"Yes mom?" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth when her deep voice cried out and she ran back to the front door to try escape.

"Hey there, are your aunt and uncle home already?" Anko asked in the doorway.

"SHHH!" Sakura let out a stressed sigh and dragged Anko into her room and shut the door.

"Please, my pa….my aunt and uncle don't know I have a body guard! I don't want them to worry! Don't let them see you or hear you!" Sakura begged.

"Oh…alright, no worries, I'll be sneaky." Anko grinned.

"Sakura?"

"Why are they calling for your cousin?"

"Shh! They…forgot I was here! Stay! Silence!" Sakura ran into the bathroom and turned on the sink, dipping her head down and soaking her head then quickly grabbing her bathrobe and wrapping it around her body to hide as much of herself as she could. Her shoes were tossed to the side and her bare feet slapped frantically over her wooden floor as she ran out her room, right into her mother.

"Mom!…I mean :ahem: mom…" Sakura said trying to heighten the octaves in her male voice and quickly shut her bedroom door behind her.

"Dear…? Did you cut your hair AGAIN?"

"Uh….yes….." Sakura squeaked.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I'm kinda sickish." She chirped from the collar of the thick robe.

"You are?" her mother felt her forehead and eyed her curiously, "You feel ok…"

"It's not too severe, I'll be ok."

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"Yes:cough: I mean…yes…"

"Well, good news, your father and I might be able to stay home for about a week! So even if your sickness gets out of hand we'll be here to take care of you!" Mrs. Haruno smiled cheerily. The color drained from Sakura's face and she laughed tensely, hugging her robe tighter.

"T-that's…great! Haha….er…you said 'might' does that mean 'not for sure'?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Hmm, well we ARE ninja's you know, just like you we have missions!" her mother smiled petting her daughters head affectionately, "But we're gonna try stay home for you! We rarely get any time together!"

"Hahah…uh…oh, don't let me hold you back!"

"No really, we want to spend quality time with you while we still have time to stay home."

"Uh…no, I mean…I….have missions too! Lots of them! Important practice and everything!"

"Oh that's ok, we'll have mornings and evenings."

"It…might run over that! We might have to sleep over somewhere, maybe another village!"

"It's doubtful, if our missions are so slow then yours probably are too." The older woman smiled. Sakura returned a sickly smile and felt she might fall over.

"I'm….glad….uhh…but I'm really tired and sick right now…" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh, right! Right, get to sleep! Rest up so you can get better…do you need anything? Medicine, food, drinks?"

"No! NO, I'm fine thanks! I love you, tell dad I love him, goodnight!" she cried scuttling into her room and shutting the door quickly.

"Honey?"

"I'm ok! just really, really tired!"

"Well…ok…but call me if you need me!"

"I will!"

Sakura waited to hear her mother's footsteps before she locked the door and slid down, curling into a ball in front of it.

"Aww, you really do look sick."

"I'm…tired…those powers." Sakura mumbled with a yawn as she closed her eyes. Anko smiled and stood up from her spot on Sakura's bed, walking over and scooping the boy into her arms gently.

"You used a lot of energy today didn't you?" Anko said mostly to herself as she carried Sakura over to her bed.

"Your doing very well so far….at least he hasn't gotten to you yet…" Anko mumbled softly as she tucked Sakura into bed and ran a hand over her cheek, "You don't need to worry about him though…" Anko continued, pulling down the robe slightly to look at Sakura's neck, "He won't get you while I'm here." She sighed contently when she found nothing on the pink haired boy's throat. Her hand moved to the mark on her own neck and she gave a small smile, leaning down and giving 'Seeu' a fond kiss on the forehead before lying down next to him.

…

A/N: Ok! One of the things was, you didn't understand how the conversation between Sakura and Orochi could be so calm? Well it's because Sakura was so worn out; the amount of chakara she used in her adrenaline rush when she was running from Neji (another question answered) plus the fight where she was just about equal with Lee and Neji, made her VERY weak and she knew it cause she could feel it. Her body was aching all over and fear plus excessive struggle was almost impossible and her body was even immobile from her excessive chakara use…hope that explains it cause that's how I tried to write it XD as for her parents they're out on business a lot, and I had them come home so you could see they'd been gone.

As for this chapter, I know, once again, it sucked, I actually had a lot more planned for this chapter but it was getting pretty long so I decided to cut it short so I could work on my other stories too. I hope you enjoyed it despite its suckiness, I need a beta reader o-o; BTW: More Tenten/Sakura and Orochimaru/Sakura interactions in the next chapter, promise! Whelp R & R please! Flames welcome


	7. Lets Go Tubing!

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 7: Let's Go Tubing!

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound Effect:

A/N: Cool, Anko's catching up! XD

Votes so far;

Orochimaru: 8

Anko: 5

Tenten: 8

Ino: 1

Hinata: 1

The next morning, Sakura woke to a violent shake, while meekly trying to shoo the intruder away with limp arms.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's time for tubing!"

"Tubing," Sakura repeated groggily, refusing to move.

"Yeah! Come on! Where's your swimsuit? I'll get it for you while you get up." Anko's voice became clearer as Sakura's mind was forced to gradually awaken.

"S-swimsuit?" she yawned.

"Yeah. By the way, your aunt came by three times, and I'm tired of hiding so you better change quickly or I'll eat your breakfast!"

Sakura shot up from her bed, her eyes wide and bloodshot, glaring furiously at Anko for even pretending to reveal herself to her parents.

"So, where is your swimsuit?" Anko said again with a playful grin. Sakura let out a loud sigh and cracked her neck to relieve the tension.

"Funny, I would've thought you went through my things already," she mumbled sarcastically.

ÒI did, but I couldn't find it. Now I'm asking you." Anko replied. Sakura's widened yet again and quickly narrowed as she twitched in annoyance.

"You… went through… my stuff?"

"Technically, I went through your cousin's 'stuff'." She paused, "It's like she left all her things here! I couldn't find anything that even looked like it belonged to you."

(Oh crap, I remember now… I don't have any boy stuff, because I'm not a boy! And Sakura's belongings are still here because she never left! How …)

"I, uh… don't have a swimsuit… I didn't think I'd need one."

"Well, let's go get one! We have to get to the river soon, so we should be leaving now." Anko dragged Sakura out of bed by her arm. Sakura stumbled up dizzily, looking around the room and at the clock.

"It's… 4 in the morning… We don't have to be there until 6… Wait! Are my par- uh, my aunt and uncle really up already?"

"Yup, which is why I thought it would be better for me to wake you up now. Besides, they kept waking me up by knocking on the door to see if you were awake."

"Well, they're ninjas too, so I guess they're used to waking up early. Even if it's they're time off."

"I know. I do that by habit too."

"I've noticed."

(Unfortunately, with hands-on experience)

Sakura grimaced at the clock. She was used to waking up early too, but her sudden 'powers' took more out of then she would have liked. She didn't know if she could make it all the way down to the river with Anko constantly talking her ear off, let alone hang onto a tube.

(Yeah, and also the fact that I have to go into the rapids! I hate male bonding.)

"Seeu-kun…" Anko said, interrupting her thoughts,

"Yes?" Sakura asked, rubbing her head sleepily as she tilted dangerously low in front of the purple-haired ninja.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Sakura blinked in surprise; thus far, Anko had simply been dragging her around against her will. She didn't think Anko would care how she felt.

"I... I'm okay."

"You sure?" Anko leaned down and put her hand to Sakura's forehead, pushing aside her bangs.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked, turning slightly pink from Anko's sudden warmth.

"No reason." She smiled, "Just watch for Orochimaru okay?"

Sakura blinked curiously but nodded.

(She looks worried.)

Sakura smiled slightly from the anxiety pouring from Anko's usually hyperactive personality.

(it's nice for someone to worry about me…)

She pondered for a moment, and then frowned.

(Why isn't anyone worried about the real me? Doesn't anyone miss her?)

Her heart sunk again, it had only been a few days, but now that someone 'stronger' then Sakura was in her place, did anyone really notice?

"Hey now, what's with that face?" Anko said with a slight pout. Sakura jumped in surprise when she realized that Anko's face was still level with hers.

"Nothing." Sakura sighed, not quite managing to pull off a smile. "I just... don't have any money for a new swimsuit."

"Well, don't worry about that. As your bodyguard, and I do mean that in every sense of the word, I will buy you a new one!"

"Uh.." Sakura gave an uncomfortable smile at Anko's possessiveness. "I'll pay you back."

"No, no. It comes with my job, come on." She pushed open the window and took Sakura's hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Leaving inconspicuously."

"Through my window?"

"Your aunt and uncle will see me if we go out through the front."

"What if they get worried?"

"Leave a note."

:Knock, knock:

Both Anko and Sakura froze when the knocking got louder.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you up, dear?"

"What's up with the 'Sakura'?" Anko whispered.

"Quiet. Wait, go!" Sakura shoved Anko through the open window. Her heart pounded as she heard the female ninja land awkwardly with a loud 'thump'.

"Honey? Is someone in there with you?" her mother asked.

"N-no!" Sakura tried to raise her voice pitch, "I… I have a mission today, so I'm going to eat breakfast along the way. Is that alright?"

"Yes, but it's a shame, we were going to spend the day with you. Well, come home for dinner and we'll go out, okay?"

"O-okay!"

"Dear, are you sure you're well enough to go to the mission?"

"Y-yeah! I-it's not too hard."

"Well, alright then. Hurry then, you don't want to be late!"

Sakura changed quickly as she heard her mother's receding footsteps. Running out the front door as fast as she could, she bumped into Anko.

"Push me through the window again and I'll take you down with me," she growled.

"Right." Sakura smirked a bit while taking a branch from Anko's hair. Anko huffed and felt her hair for more foreign objects before realizing that Sakura was walking away.

"Hey! You can't leave me behind! I own you!"

Sakura waved her hand as if to say, 'Not now,' but Anko latched herself onto Sakura's arm to enforce her 'rank'.

XXXXX

"Seeu-kun!" Tenten cried, running over to the pink-haired boy who awkwardly walked over in his new swimsuit.

"Hi, Tenten-chan," Sakura replied as the brunette halted before him with her hands behind her back. She wore a green string bikini top with khaki shorts that went no lower than her upper thigh.

"Good morning Seeu!" Lee yelled from his place by the other two males of his team. Neji grunted a "Good morning" and Sakura waved back at them with a weak smile.

"I'm so glad you're here early!" Tenten smiled.

(Oh yeah, I'm early…)

Sakura turned to shoot another glare at Anko, who was happily ignoring her while talking to Gai about something that was probably irrelevant.

"Yeah, I needed a new swimsuit."

Sakura shrugged gesturing to her black swim trunks adorned with yellow, orange, and red flames. Anko had decided to also buy a new one, which took up most of their available time. Sakura glanced at AnkoÕs black one-piece. It had slits on the sides and a neckline taking a dangerously low dive. A disturbed look crossed her face as she saw Gai's choice of a green Speedo and fought a shudder as she turned back to Tenten.

"It's nice, I like it." She nodded her approval. "Um… Seeu-kun?" She took a step next to Sakura and gave a shy smile, "Well… do you want to be my tubing partner?"

"Tubing partner?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Well…" Tenten blushed and nodded rapidly, head a blur. "There aren't enough for everyone since Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei's team are coming too… so we'll have to share…"

"Oh! Well, sure!" Sakura smiled.

"Really? I mean… that's cool… I'll get the tube then, okay?" Tenten ran off to the tube shed with a huge grin on her face.

(Weird, I didn't know we had to share… at least I'm not with Neji…)

Sakura looked over at the Hyuuga cautiously. He wore a plain, black swimsuit. Lee, thankfully, also wore a swimsuit. His were dark green and had some type of silver design at the bottom of each pant leg. Neji seemed as if he was trying to explain something to Lee, but he caught Sakura's gaze and shot a glare at him in return.

(Oh God.)

"Seeu-kun!" a female voice squealed. Sakura turned rather lazily at the sound and was almost slammed to the ground by an airborne Ino.

"Ino!" she said in surprise, but regained herself when she remembered what Tenten had told her.

"So, going tubing are we?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Sakura grinned rather awkwardly.

"You look good in a bathing suit. You should go shirtless more often."

"Uh… I… er… thank-you? You… look good… too."

"Thanks!" Ino stepped back momentarily to show off her sporty blue one piece, spinning around once before sliding beside Sakura again.

"You're Seeu." Shikamaru said with his hands unenthusiastically in his khaki colored swimsuit's pockets.

"Eh, from what Ino rambled on about, I thought you'd be bigger." Choji said from behind Shikamaru.

"Shut up, fatty!" Ino hissed.

Choji twitched and crossed his arms, shooting a glare at the blonde's direction.

"Shikamaru," Ino pointed, "And Choji. They're my team mates."

"Very nice to meet the both of you." Sakura smiled. Both boys gave her an awkward look and Sakura inwardly sighed at her feminine politeness, though she wasn't exactly sure what else there was to do when meeting someone.

(Maybe I should grunt and pound my chest.)

"Seeu." Sasuke gave a slight nod as he, Kakashi, and Naruto arrived. Sakura attempted to lift her arm to wave back, but Ino was clamped onto it tightly.

(She's going to cut off my circulation.)

"Did you hear we need partners?" Ino purred at Sakura.

Sasuke glanced at her, then at Sakura and Naruto immediately asked where Hinata was.

"Seeu-kun!" Tenten cried, running with a large pink tube, ÒI have our tube! Oh! Um, hello Ino."

"Tenten?" Ino looked over at her suspiciously while Sakura felt the urge to hide behind a rock or use Naruto as a shield.

Tenten looked at Ino in confusion. "Oh," she gave a confident smile, "It's the tube for Seeu-kun and I. We're tubing partners."

"You two are partners?" Ino asked, making a disgusted face. Tenten gave a triumphant smirk and grabbed Sakura's other arm.

"Good morning Seeu-san." Hinata waved from where Naruto was dragging her towards the river.

Sakura smiled happily at seeing the two together, "Morning Hinata-chan! I like your swimsuit!" she shouted, referring to the white-eyed girl's dark blue one-piece covered with stars.

Kiba and Shino followed their comrade, with dog boy complaining about the lack of girls.

"Why is their only four? Of course, Sasuke could pass for one if he didn't mope around so much…"

(Three, there are only three.)

As if reading her mind, Kiba did a double take after glancing at Sakura's direction.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled. Shino said something to Kiba before walking towards the pink-haired boy.

"My name is Seeu, Haruno Seeu. I am S-"

"Sakura's cousin." Shino finished for her. He shook her hand, while she tried to find out what was passing through his mind, though it was difficult through the dark glasses.

(He's wearing those while we go tubing? They'll fall off! But, he wears them indoors too… Maybe he has an eye problem?)

Though she couldn't see his eyes, Sakura felt as if he was staring into her soul, or something like that.

"I'm Kiba!" Kiba interrupted.

"Nice to meet the both of you," she replied for the second time that day.

"Tenten is your partner?" A voice asked.

Sakura gave a startled gasp, but quickly regained herself as she gave an uneasy smile at the Uchiha. Ino gave an angry glare when her spot was taken, but was soon distracted by Kiba and a bright tube.

"Yes."

"We should be partners instead," he stated.

Tenten's neck almost snapped to the side as she whirled around to face the Sharingan user.

"Why… is that?" she asked.

"You don't want to make him uncomfortable with your flirting do you? Aside from the fact that you'll be right on top of him, he can't relax with a girl on top of him," he replied bluntly.

Tenten blushed furiously and looked down at her feet, racking her head for a witty comeback.

"Well, it doesn't really make me that uncomfortable, besides, it's better to have a girl on top of me than a guy right?" Sakura asked trying to defend Tenten.

(He's being a jerk! Why is he so mean to Tenten? She never did anything to him.)

Sasuke shrugged, slightly embarrassed by what Sakura pointed out. Not replying, he stuffed his hands into his swimsuit's pocket.

(Do all guys have pockets in their swimsuits? That's cool, I wonder if I have them… Hey! Is that the Uchiha symbol on his pant leg? Is it on all his clothes? I wonder if it's on his underwear too?)

Tenten's confidence was restored as she gave Sasuke a smirk.

"That's right, so I guess you'll just have to get another partner. I really hope that's okay with you…" she said in an innocent voice.

Sasuke turned around and walked away with an incoherent response to Tenten under his breath. Sakura almost shot him her own smirk before frowning as she realized that if she were a girl, that situation would have been a lot more favorable to her.

"Thanks."

"What?" Sakura turned to a blushing Tenten.

"Thanks," she repeated. Walking over to the water's edge with Tenten, Sakura felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She shook it off with a smile and glanced at their teachers.

XXXXX

"Now, my flourishing youth, today we will commence to relax. But as you've heard, we do not have enough tubes for everyone to have their own. That means you will need a partner!" Gai spoke with his blinding grin.

"But I counted the tubes! There will be a few left over after we all pair up." Ino pointed out.

"No, there will not be any left over. You see, us teachers cannot exactly 'share' our tubes with each other, so we get our own." Gai put his hands on his Speedo-clad hips.

"No fair!" Kiba shouted out. Ino nudged him angrily as if to say, 'You picked me for your partner so you are going to like it!'

"Oh, it's fair. We need more relaxation than you." Kakashi replied.

(Man, does he always wear that mask? He's like Shino! I bet both of them are hiding something.)

Looking around she examined everybody's swimsuits.

Kakashi and Asuma's were similar, Kakashi's being gray and Asuma's red. Kurenai's wore a black and red bikini, the straps tying around her neck instead of on her back. Kiba's was a putrid yellow and Naruto's was neon orange.

(Figures.) Sakura thought with a smile.

Shino's swimsuit was black as was Choji's.

(Do they all go shopping at the same place or something?)

"Well, let's get going then!" Kurenai smiled at them, holding her pink tube. Sakura perked up and saw everyone making their way into the river's currents.

"Come on Seeu-kun!" Tenten grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her enthusiastically into the waves.

"Hey, remember, we're going down the other way," Naruto whispered with a wink.

"What..." Sakura's heart pounded when she remembered the 'plan', "... about Hinata?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto gave a surprised look as he slowly realized he would be taking Hinata to the rodeo rapids.

"Err…"

"Come on!" Tenten pulled Sakura into the water before she could finish talking to Naruto. Sasuke shot her a look that told her he had heard, but she couldn't tell if he agreed or not.

(I hate male bonding. I hate being a male. I want to paint my nails…)

Before she could blink, they were on the tube and floating gently down the river. Tenten sat sideways in Sakura's lap and gave her a shy smile. Sakura returned it nervously.

(Well, I guess that means we won't be going down the other way…)

But that would be unmanly.

(Naruto won't do it with Hinata on the tube too! Right? Besides, I'm not a man! No matter if I look like one.)

Sakura looked up to see Naruto give her a grin.

(Yes, no death tubing today.)

XXXXX

Tenten and Sakura spoke for a little while before going into a comfortable silence, in which they both fell asleep. Their slumber was short due to the sudden ramming of their tube, which led to them crashing into another tube.

Sakura's eyes shot open as she heard Tenten yell angrily. She turned quickly to see who their attacker was. Expecting to see Orochimaru or Kabuto with a collar with her name on it, she was surprised to find Sasuke beating them to the side.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

"Helping you out." Sasuke told her, ramming her tube again.

ÒWHAT?Ó she cried, his voiced drowned by the rapids.

(Wait, rapids?)

"HELPING YOU OUT!" he yelled.

Sakura froze with sudden realization, and turned to find her, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Lee in a raging clash of waves and rocks.

"H-HOW'D WE GET HERE?" she shrieked to Naruto.

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU PUSHED ME!" he yelled back.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she grabbed the tube fiercely to hold on as Tenten clung desperately on to her.

(Did Sasuke push us into these heavy currents? Bastard!)

Sakura turned quickly to see Neji and Lee on the same tube, trying to stay on. Hinata screamed from beside them and Sakura turned to see her attached to Naruto, shocked at their sudden decent into tubing hell.

(Neji and Lee are in the same tube? Then who's Sasuke with?)

She turned back again but saw no one else on the tube with Sasuke.

Her head snapped back to the front as a particularly large wave slammed them into a maze of rocks.

(Neji and Lee probably came here on their own, I must have pushed Naruto when Sasuke pushed me, but… boys are so stupid! I have to get onto shore!)

Tenten's grip on Sakura tightened as she let out another shriek of terror, yanking Sakura's head between her breasts.

(Er…)

"Is that a waterfall?" Tenten cried out.

"What?" Sakura tried to ask as she attempted to pry her face from Tenten's chest.

"WATERFALL!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT?" Lee yelled from behind them.

"WATERFA-! " Sakura's voice was lost as she felt the tube give out to nothingness as they flew over the edge into the rocks and misty foam below.

XXXXX

A/N: I went tubing with my lil bro and his minion… er… friend and it's pretty much just relaxing save for a few tiny rapids. However, if you go the wrong way, for example, where the extreme sports take place, you're screwed. No, tubes don't hold two people, but that made it more interesting didn't it? XD

FAQ Time

People are weirded out by Sasuke's 'gayness' but behold, he's not gay in this. The only reason he's been noticing 'Seeu' is because he doesn't think his feelings for a guy are normal. When he was attracted to Sakura, (yes, he was attracted to her), he didn't pay any attention to her because she was always there and he always thought about revenge, blah, blah, blah. But when he suddenly has feelings for the pink-haired boy who looks almost exactly like Sakura, then he notices. XD Especially since Seeu's not fawning over him like Sakura did. So in a sense, he's freaked out and suspicious. Sasuke's queer in his own special way. XP

Another question I must answer, for I must answer all you question, XD, is, 'Is Sakura a straight/gay guy? Or a straight/gay girl?' Not my place to say. You make up your minds depending on who she ends up with. XP

More Orochimaru-ness in next chapter, promise. XD

As for my other stories, I'll be working on them for a while now, so if you're keeping up with any of my other stories, I'll do my best to update soon.

Any questions? E-mail me and I'll do my best to answer. I shouldn't be making super long author notes. XD

R & R. Flames welcome. Thanks again to I S2 Gaara-kun for being my beta! You're the best; this chapter is for you:)


	8. Bonding

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 8: Bonding

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound Effect:

A/N: I narrowed it down to the three with the leading votes X3

Votes so far;

Orochimaru: 11

Anko: 7

Tenten: 12

…

Sakura felt a pressure on her right arm and strained to wake herself. Soon she heard voices and she felt the pressure moving down her arm, then to her other one.

"So far she seems in good condition; her arms and legs are unharmed."

"Good, good, can't have her broken, now can we?"

She vaguely recognized the first voice but the second voice she knew and loathed. Sakura kept still for a moment, pretending to be asleep and hoping she'd be able to gather any information that Orochimaru wouldn't tell her if she were conscious.

"Is the check up done?"

"Well I don't know….here why don't you let me check something?"

"Yes Orochimaru-san."

Sakura heard the figure step aside and felt Orochimaru looming over her body. She resisted the urge to shiver and kept still as the snake-man made his observations. She felt a cool, rough hand feeling her arms again.

(Ew, his hands feel nasty!)

He moved his hands again, this time to her legs and felt his way up her body, giving no sign that he was going to stop.

(He wouldn't-)

His hands slid up her thighs and were making their way to her groin when she yelped and sat up, pulling her legs up to her chest defensively.

"Pervert!" she shrieked.

Orochimaru smirked and began to laugh and Kabuto let out a small chuckle as well, making Sakura's entire body blush in humiliation.

"I see your up then." Orochimaru gave another grin at the pink haired boy.

"Y…you knew I was awake!" Sakura cried.

"Did I?" he asked with a mock oblivious expression.

Sakura snarled and hugged her legs tighter.

"Well, in any case, its good to see the medication worked on you." The black haired man said, a playful tone still lingering in his voice.

"I'm also glad you are functioning properly." Kabuto told her with a nod.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked, not enjoying the thought of Orochimaru doping her up on drugs.

"You don't remember?" Orochimaru asked, continuing to smile and look her over.

(Remember…remember….)

"The tubing! The waterfall….Are my friends ok!" she cried immediately, almost falling off of the table-like structure she was on.

"They should be fine, you all washed up nicely on shore." Orochimaru said fingering a strand of her hair.

She smacked his hand away with a disgusted face and turned to Kabuto instead. He looked at her for a moment, seeming to debate whether or not to acknowledge her presence. Finally he let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses.

"They are all well, we left them as they were on the bank, you on the other hand, came near death." He said calmly.

"What! How's that possible? I'm the only one who almost died? What about Tenten!" Sakura asked frantically remembering the terrified brunette who was also on the tube with her.

"Tenten?" Orochimaru asked.

"She was on the tube with me!" Sakura snapped.

"The brunette." Kabuto told Orochimaru, who nodded when he recalled seeing her among the others washed up on the riverbank.

"Is she ok!" Sakura asked again.

"She's fine." Kabuto told her.

"But…but how did I almost die?" she asked suspiciously.

"Tenten flew off of the tube once you went over the side; there were rocks at the bottom and you happened to be falling in their direction. Pure bad luck, my dear." Orochimaru had moved to her other side, once again fiddling with her hair.

"So how did I magically not hit the rocks?" she asked slowly as she tried to slap Orochimaru's advances away once again.

"Who said you didn't hit the rocks?" Kabuto asked, a tinge of bitterness and annoyance in his voice.

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered, unable to detect his sarcasm.

"He's joking, you didn't hit the rocks, Kabuto caught you. You simply passed out before you went over the side." Orochimaru told her before turning to Kabuto with a serious face, "You need to work on your sense humor."

Kabuto made a shocked face, which was quickly replaced by a brooding and submissive expression.

"He was there! I never sensed him!" Sakura said in her own shock.

"You never pay attention to details, do you my dear?" Orochimaru chuckled and took her face into a pale hand, forcing her to look at him; "Sasuke, the one who pushed you off course… that was Kabuto."

Sakura's face went pale and she could almost feel her eyes roll into the back of her head.

(How did I not sense something wrong! Why couldn't I tell it wasn't Sasuke?)

The pink haired boy's eyes twitched awkwardly and Orochimaru watched with amusement as Sakura's face twisted into different expressions.

Sakura tried to focus on her current situation while she inwardly apologized to Sasuke for anything mean she could have shouted at him out loud or in her head.

"I must say, the fact that you didn't notice bothers me as well." Orochimaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his long fingers, "Your clans abilities are arising rather slowly, much slower than I'd thought…"

"W…what exactly are my clans abilities?" Sakura asked, her eyes wandering around the room to find a possible escape.

"Many things, they have a lot to do with your hands." Orochimaru said taking both her hands in his own and patting them affectionately.

(Great, Neji and Sasuke get cool eyes and I get freaky hands)

"Don't be so distraught." Orochimaru grinned, seeing her irritated pout, "I think of all the clans, yours has the most useful power."

"What would that be again?" Sakura asked thinking back to Neji's hair.

"You can heal any wound or disease."

"That power sucks, that's what medical nins are for." Sakura grit her teeth.

"You don't understand, let me explain, Kabuto! Get the charts."

(Charts?)

A moment later there were charts hanging all around her and Kabuto and Orochimaru stood on either side of the diagram in front of her.

"What the-"

"Hush!" Kabuto smacked her arm with a wooden pointer.

"Ow!"

"Listen," Kabuto told her, swinging the pointer to the chart, "See this? Pretend this is you; now, your clans' bodies work something like this." The blue haired man gestured to the drawing of a human body with various symbols and writing everywhere.

"When you heal someone from a disease, it goes into your bodies memory bank. This means that your practically immune to any disease you've ever healed or had, but it also means that you can recreate the disease." Kabuto spun Sakura around to the next chart; "As shown here, if you are in a fight and decide you want to give your opponent some devastating disease, then you use your chakara to pull the DNA code from your bodies memory bank, then, once you touch the person, the disease will enter their body. The way you heal a person is by taking their ailments onto yourself, only then can your body heal it and, in the case of a disease, store it."

(Hey that's actually pretty cool…)

"But…what if it's a really deadly disease that I got? Wouldn't I die before I could store it?" Sakura asked.

He spun her again to another chart and swung the pointer at the pictures.

"No! Your immune system is more highly advanced than anyone else's! No disease will harm you."

"Poisons also have only a short affect on you." Orochimaru added, "A highly experienced person from your clan can store codes from poisons in their memory banks as well and use those against opponents."

"But if I take the disease onto myself won't it hurt me?"

"Yes, of course, but only because it's new and your system is testing it."

"Oh…"

"As for physical wounds," Kabuto whirled her around to another diagram, "Those will heal quickly. Those are some of the few things that do not go into your memory bank, but if you happen to cut your finger, and you quickly touch someone else, they will get the cut in the same place you had it and you won't have it anymore. Vice versa with healing physical wounds, you get their injury in the same place they had it then your body gets rid of it."

"To transfer your physical wounds onto someone else, you need speed, which is what you have; another perk of your clan." Orochimaru smiled trailing his fingers over her legs.

(Ewwwww!)

"But speed is also your weakness." Kabuto told her, twirling her to face the final chart.

"If someone, from your clan or otherwise, decides to attack you over and over again using a great speed and force, then your body might shut down or go into a coma state where it thinks its died. When your body doesn't get time to heal, it becomes overwhelmed and sort of…gives up."

"If you become skilled enough, however, your body might just go into shock for a few days, but essentially, if you can master this, you're unstoppable." Orochimaru said, a sly grin spreading over his face.

Sakura stared, her mouth hanging slightly open with bewilderment.

(No way! That would mean I'd never die! That can't be right!)

"I….I don't believe you!" she stuttered. Kabuto gave an annoyed sigh but Orochimaru simply slid over to her side and pet her head.

"You wouldn't be immortal if that's what you're thinking my dear, that's only for the incredibly gifted of your clan. Fighting age is a different level of your abilities."

"H…Has anyone ever…?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Achieved immortality? One, but he died with the rest of your clan."

"I don't understand…how could my clan have lost to the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's? Their powers definitely couldn't kill them if what your saying is true!" Sakura cried.

She heard Kabuto let out another annoyed sigh and more charts shot down from the ceiling.

"Look here," he smacked her arm with his pointer again, "This is you, pretend this is Sasuke and this is Neji, compare the functions of your bodies." Kabuto said referring to the three figures of the different clan members.

"Let's see what advantages they might have over you," Kabuto's pointer moved first to Neji.

"Hyuuga's, as you know, have the ability to see through things, and the ability to use Byakugan, an ability that, when used with their eyes, lets them disable parts of your body. Sometimes they stop functions in your arm or leg or wherever they decide to strike. Though this IS a physical wound, its not like a cut or a stab wound and it would take your body a lot longer to fix it, not to mention they could easily see through your speed."

"Oh…" Sakura didn't like the idea of Neji having the upper hand against her.

"Though if he tries to come close again, you could easily deal his attacks right back at him." Orochimaru said.

"Ok…"

(Ok, he can't COMPLETELY control me….)

"Now, Sasuke, as an Uchiha, has his Sharingan; I'm sure you're _very_ familiar with this." Kabuto said, a hint of taunting sarcasm in his voice. Sakura ignored it and waited instead for him to continue.

"His Sharingan allows him to copy any jitsu and various other things, depending on how skilled the user is." Kabuto said.

"An example would be Itachi." Orochimaru added, though Sakura could've figured that on her own.

"As I told you earlier, you have a great speed, which happens to be the Sharingan's weakness, but say now that a Hyuga disables you temporarily," Kabuto pointed back at Neji then back at Sasuke, "Then Uchiha over here could easily mimic any ability you used to try defend yourself and in turn, he can use it against you. This will confuse your body, therefore you would, in a way, die by your own hand." Kabuto said, making the charts disappear with a 'poof'.

Sakura sat taking in all the information that just hit her.

(I can't believe that makes sense)

"Er…well…it explains why the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's would work together." Sakura said mostly to herself.

"Yes, you're catching on, good job." Orochimaru told her, "Any other questions?"

"Uhh…I…er…I cut Neji's hair with my hand by accident…" Sakura said slowly.

"I remember that, but that still falls under speed; incredibly fast motion can also cause excessive friction which cut Neji's hair." Orochimaru grinned.

"Oh….."

(This…is too much…this is….really fucked up! How is this possible!)

Sakura bit her lip anxiously; she had more than enough information about herself and her family but she still wasn't sure what Orochimaru wanted in return. Although the thought of being useful for once was exhilarating, especially considering how possibly powerful she could become, she still was afraid that it would all be for Orochimaru's use eventually.

(He said extreme experts can even keep from aging, isn't that what he wants? He wants to be immortal!)

"Well now that you know more about your abilities, you can train for your specific needs. I will help you since still I know a lot more about your abilities than you do." Orochimaru stroked her hair with a smile.

"Uh…" Sakura looked around and hoped off the table away from Orochimaru, "Umm, your making me pretty powerful." She said as casually as she could.

"Yes."

"So umm….how can I thank you?"

The snake man gave a larger grin at her question and slithered to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him, "Just keep growing, I believe you'll be able to do great things."

Sakura shivered and heard Kabuto clearing his throat behind them.

"Master, should I take her back?"

(Back? Back home! YES! TAKE ME BACK!)

"Not yet, I think Sakura…I mean, _Seeu_ and I should spend some quality time together."

(I don't want to! Get your icky hands off of me!)

"I would really like to go home and check on my friends."

"Please let me take her home master." Kabuto said, his voice almost raising a few octaves into a whine.

"No."

…

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and a frantic Anko stood disapprovingly above five wet students wrapped in blankets.

"Why did you go into a different river again?" Kakashi asked.

"We thought it'd be fun." Naruto muttered, "But we weren't gonna go at first! Really, we just talked about it! Seeu didn't want us to go anymore but SASUKE, mister high-and-mighty, pushed us in!"

"Idiot, how many times do I have to tell you I didn't push you into the damn current?"

"Yeah right!" Naruto growled but Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"So, you were pushed in, we know that much right?" Kurenai said calmly.

"Dumbass never told us the bet was off, we weren't pushed." Neji glared over at Naruto.

"I thought you'd figure it out if we went past it." The blonde shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, just retrace your little trip again." Asuma said crossing his arms and biting his cigarette agitatedly.

"We already told you a million times." Tenten said in a low voice, "I fell off the tube, I heard a poof and then I fell in the water. No one else saw anything because they came after the poof."

"Hnn, I can't believe this." Sasuke muttered angrily at Tenten.

"Shut up it's your fault!" Tenten cried despite the fact that she knew by now that the Sasuke who'd pushed them was someone else.

"Children!" Gai held up his hands, "Calm down! If his body didn't wash up on shore covered in blood then he's ok, we just don't know where he is."

"He was KIDNAPPED!" Anko wailed mournfully, "I should have been on the tube with him! I can't believe this!"

"What's she going on about?" Ino muttered to Kiba, who shrugged and turned to ask Akamaru.

"Alright, everyone go home; the teachers and I will go look for Seeu."

"I want to help!" Tenten cried.

"Me too!" Ino yelled immediately.

"I'll come." Sasuke said eyeing the girls with an irritated glance.

"We'll help." Hinata smiled.

"We will? I mean…yeah! We'll help." Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"I could help." Shino shrugged.

"We'll help too!" Lee stood up in a determined pose.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Neji asked.

"I guess since everyone's doing it, I'm in." Choji nod.

"Hmmph, this is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed looking up at the sky.

"God I hate peer pressure." Kiba muttered.

"So that means everyone's helping?" Kakashi asked.

"No! This is my fault, I'll do this by myself!" Anko declared.

"The more help the better." Kurenai told her.

"Arg….fine, but you go where I tell you to ok?"

…

"Your powers are developing a little slowly, but your body is coming along nicely wouldn't you say?" Orochimaru asked sitting back on a plush green couch next to Sakura.

"I'd say it's more of a downgrade." She muttered.

"Don't be like that, your actually a lot more endowed as a man than a woman." He pointed out casually fingering her hair once again.

"What do you mean 'more endowed'!" Sakura crossed her arms and squirmed into the farthest corner of the couch.

"Exactly what I'm saying."

"How would you know!" she asked her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"Oh well, you know you were soaked when we brought you here," Orochimaru shrugged coolly, "I didn't want you to get sick."

Sakura's heart stopped and her pupils dilated, she slowly looked down to find she was wearing an Orochimaru-style outfit without the purple bow.

(He…he….I was unconscious…and….naked…and…. he was…Oh God)

She heard Orochimaru laugh and she immediately curled into a small ball and tried to ignore him, believing he might disappear.

"Oh come now, nothing to be embarrassed about, we're both men after all."

"Pedophile!"

"No, just think of me as a….very affectionate father." He grabbed her and pulled her back to his side of the couch.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hush, hush, say, why don't we watch a movie?"

"What!"

"A movie, you like movies don't you?"

"Uh…."

(Anticlimactic…..)

"Alright then! We'll watch a movie, it will be a good bonding for us."

(Somehow I disagree)

"What do you kids watch these days anyhow?" he asked absentmindedly.

"I want to go home….please?"

"No."

"Why!"

"Movie, if you don't pick one I'll pick one." He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the door, where he opened it and hung slightly into the hall without letting go of her hand.

"Kabuto!"

"Master." The blue-haired nin replied, appearing instantly in front of him.

"Go get us a movie will you?"

"Uh…a movie…sir?"

"Yes! A movie."

"What movie master?"

Orochimaru turned back to Sakura again with a playful smirk, "Last chance, anything you want to see?"

"No…I want to go ho-"

"Just pick something that I would like," Orochimaru said to Kabuto, cutting off Sakura's plea, "Be quick."

Sakura watched Kabuto's face twist into exasperated awe; apparently Orochimaru didn't act like this a majority of the time.

(If he's acting all weird is that good or bad? What's normal for him anyway? Orochimaru doesn't really 'have' a personality…..I think…..er…I'd ask Kabuto but….)

Sakura tried to make eye contact with the obviously annoyed Sound nin but he grit his teeth and spun around, disappearing quickly with a 'poof'.

"Alright then…I haven't watched a movie in a while, tell me, are they any good?"

"I dunno…" Sakura shrugged, "I'm a ninja too, I don't watch movies much."

"Ahh, you mean you don't go out much?" Orochimaru smirked when Sakura's face fell into a half-pout, then added, "No boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"None of your business." She hissed.

(He's making fun of me!)

"Come now, there must be someone…was it they left when they saw you like this? Or maybe…you just never had anyone?"

"If you're asking if have I ever been in love, then yes." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her flat chest and marching back to the couch.

"No, that's not what I'm asking."

Sakura curled in the corner of the couch and glared angrily at Orochimaru as he slithered in front of her and loomed darkly over her.

(Maybe sitting down was a bad idea….I was suppose to try escape! Damn it…)

The pink haired boy shifted uneasily when Orochimaru didn't move away. The snake-like man gave a deranged grin and placed his pale, partially bandaged hands on either side of Sakura and leaned his face down close to hers.

"You can have anyone you want now; you will become so powerful that nothing can stop you and you can take whatever you wish with ease."

"T-that's not right!" Sakura shrunk into the cushions and watched meekly as Orochimaru followed her.

"Yes! I know what you want, it's Sasuke isn't it? You can have him, I will give him to you….what do you say?"

"He……He's not yours to give!" Sakura wailed shoving him away and falling off the couch in a scuttle for the door.

"Yes he is!" Orochimaru grabbed her arm before she could make it too far and he threw her back onto the couch, pinning her down with his hands and legs.

"He belongs to me, you know it, you saw it, that seal means that he belongs to me!"

"No! No he doesn't!" Sakura cried, fear beginning to elevate throughout her body.

"Its almost as if I've written my name all over him, you know that, I know you do, you're a smart little girl."

"Get off me!"

"You will belong to me too." He said slowly, baring his fangs in a large grin.

"Uh….master….your….umm ….movie."

Sakura looked up, her eyes sparkling happily when she saw Kabuto standing awkwardly in the doorway.

(My hero!)

"The movie!" Orochimaru said happily, his earlier air of terror forgotten.

(FREAK!)

"Well what did you get for us?" Orochimaru said slithering over to Kabuto as Sakura recovered behind him.

"A movie you would like master." Kabuto said holding up the movie for his leader's inspection.

"Ahh yes, this will be fun…."

Sakura's attention quickly turned to the movie when she heard Orochimaru's voice turn somewhat seductive.

(I hope he doesn't watch dominatrix movies or something….)

HE DOES! I know he does….

(No way….)

'You will belong to me too'

(I'm not listening…)

"Thank you Kabuto, you may leave." Orochimaru waved his hand dismissive and shut the door in his servant's face, "Alright then Sakura, my dear, I do hope you will enjoy this movie as much as I will." Orochimaru grinned, by her side again.

"Oh er….what's the movie called?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"It's a surprise."

…

A/N: WOOOTNESSSS Yet another chapter complete, more explanation of Sakura's clan for you guys and more Orochimaruness like I promised. Hahah he sounds like the old man he is when he's talking about the movies neh? Hahaha sorry if I made him kinda weird, I dunno if they have movies or TV's but hey, if you have power lines they have to be for SOMETHING right? (Yes they do have power lines, I saw them at one point….but they might be gone now because it's a conspiracy) er…yeah anyway, if you can't tell, its really late and I'm not all here.

Now, for anyone who's reading 'Birthdays Past' please be patient with me, I had a new chapter but I hate it so I'm rewriting it, I don't want to give you guys crap.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I had fun with it, R & R and flames welcome!


	9. Suspicion

Take it Like a Man

Chapter 9: Suspicion

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound Effect:

A/N: XD it's a death match tie, Tenten vs. Orochimaru!

Votes so far;

Orochimaru: 20

Tenten: 20

….

Sakura couldn't remember the last time that she'd actually sat down to watch a movie, let alone watch a movie with her enemy! She silently had to admit, however, that it was fun at some point, to just relax. Though watching a horror movie wasn't all relaxing, the fear she felt in watching it was almost refreshing and innocent. She wasn't fearing for her life or the lives of her friends and family, no, this was an almost playful fear.

At one point they were interrupted by Kabuto but only because Sakura got a little too into the movie and became a little too vocal when her favorite character was about to be impaled. the entire afternoon was almost pleasant. Almost.

"See now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" a voice hissed smoothly as a white, bandaged hand slithered around Sakura's shoulders.

"I…" Sakura made a disapproved face and shrugged off the hand, standing up and letting out a pretend yawn, "I think I should go home now. Thanks for the uh…movie…..I guess…"

"Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much….I'm sure that our next get together will be just as enjoyable." Orochimaru told her with smile, standing up and gliding next to her, "Perhaps we can get to know each other a little better next time as well, it would be beneficial for us both, wouldn't you say?"

His hand made its way around her shoulders again and Sakura shuddered lightly when his fingers trailed over her neck.

"Are you taking me home now?" she asked shaking out her hair nervously.

"Oh yes….well I suppose we shouldn't arouse any suspicion now should we?" Orochimaru grabbed her head, entangling his fingers in her short pink hair and pressing his lips against her temple firmly.

(EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

"Be a good little girl now alright? Try not to kill anyone yet. It would be such a mess to clean up." Orochimaru frowned mockingly.

"K-k-kill……I'm not that strong….you said so yourself….and…and…..DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura wriggled savagely in Orochimaru's grip as she tried to shake the creepy tingle from his bruising half-kiss.

"Calm down my dear, did our little bonding session do nothing to quell your fire? Come now, you enjoy your power don't you?" he whispered in her ear as his arms tightened around her body. His warm breath tickled her ear causing her to shiver once more and she had to bite her lip to keep from yelling profanities at the pedophile.

"I-I like power." She said softly, letting out a slow breath to calm herself.

"You don't seem too sure, my love." He pressed his face into her neck and she felt him grin, "Say it again." He murmured, squeezing her tighter, "With more feeling."

"I like power." She said confidently, trying to ignore the fact that his body was pressed tightly against hers. Saying that she liked power with enough confidence to convince Orochimaru that she was a willing member of his little group, was no problem. She really did enjoy it; as much as she hated to admit that something she received by the means of an enemy could make her feel the worth she'd wanted to feel so badly.

It was the power she liked, not Orochimaru, not his organization, not even the fact that she was the hottest thing in the village since Sasuke. Just the power, only the power, it was motivation to put up with Orochimaru.

(Not to mention if you stick around and get even more powerful, you can get revenge for what he did to Sasuke!)

That's the real reason I'm doing this.

(Of course)

Sakura shook out her head and wearily straightened her thoughts.

(This is a chance to stop Orochimaru)

"Time to go home dear."

Sakura only then noticed that both Orochimaru and herself were currently standing in the middle of a forest.

(Come on Sakura! Straighten up! Don't let your guard down around him! Not ever!)

"I'll see you soon, take good care of your body for me." Orochimaru gave her another rough kiss on the same temple and was gone with a poof.

(He…is….DISGUSTING!)

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face. She couldn't quite comprehend everything that had just happened but she knew she wanted to go home and sleep……though, first she wanted to scour her temple and any other part of her body that the snake-man had touched. She grumbled angrily and rubbed her violated temple, cringing when she felt a welt of some sort beginning to form.

(That creep actually made me bruise!)

Sakura inwardly let out a string of swearwords as she began plodding heavily through the forest. She wasn't sure where he'd decided to drop her off, but she figured he valued her enough to drop her off at SOME close proximity to her house or a village.

She eyed the ground around her, looking for the start of a path or road of some sort. The longer she walked, the less she believed she was close to anyone or anything remotely alive.

(Well, I can clear my mind while I walk)

A positive side to everything

(Hell yeah)

Sakura sighed and plopped against a tree for a break, closing her eyes and trying to straighten out her thoughts.

(I wonder if my friends are really ok? Are they looking for me? Are they worried?)

She frowned then, and opened her eyes lazily.

(I wonder if I was myself….if they would be worried and come looking for me…)

The pink haired boy viciously shook out his head and grit his teeth.

(What are you thinking! Of COURSE they would be! You're their teammate! Their friend!)

Sakura only became angry with herself for thinking her friends would ever abandon her. They would never. They cared about her. They valued her like she valued them.

Or at least she told herself these things as she got back up to continue her journey.

XXX

(I've been walking forever; I'm so lost!)

"Seeu!"

Sakura blinked curiously and shook out her head continuing her trek.

"Seeu!"

Sakura stopped again, this time she was sure she heard right.

"OVER HERE!" she screeched; desperate not to lose the person.

"Seeu!" a relieved female voice cried happily. The rustling and thumping of feet was the most beautiful sound Sakura could have heard in that moment.

"Seeu!" two arms found themselves wrapped around Sakura's chest from behind.

"Tenten!" Sakura grinned at the frazzled female. Sakura turned around and pulled Tenten off of her to get a better look at the exhausted looking ninja. Her brown hair fizzed and one bun was almost completely undone; she still wore only her swimsuit, her shorts, and some sandals.

She was adorable.

"You look like you fought a tree, are you all right?" Sakura's words came out a little differently than she had thought they would, but Tenten just smiled with a blush and shrugged.

"Everyone's been looking for you, I was so-…_we_ were so worried about you! I'm so happy your safe!" Tenten put her hands behind her back sheepishly and smiled up at Sakura sweetly.

"Wow, everyone is looking for me? You guys are great friends." Sakura smiled back, "So, where are the others?"

(I bet Anko's destroyed half the village by now)

"Oh!" Tenten pulled out a small device and poked it a few times before speaking into it; "Hoi! I found him!"

The device made a buzzing sound before a male voice crackled through; "I'll tell the others, just get back to the village, ok?"

"Yes sensei!" Tenten said into the device.

The older ninja smiled back up at Sakura and motioned for the pink haired boy to follow her.

"So… is Anko looking for me too?" Sakura asked, unable to stifle her curiosity.

"Yup, she nearly exploded when you went missing!" Tenten said, her eyes wide. Sakura chuckled and put her hands in her pockets; that was so like Anko.

"Umm…" Tenten's voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts and the pink haired boy turned to the nervous brunette, "So….what…can I ask…what….I mean, where did you go?"

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat as she nervously pulled her hands out of her pockets and fiddled with her fingers behind her back; "Uhh… you want to know….where I went?" Sakura asked slowly.

Tenten nodded lightly; "If you don't mind." She added quickly.

"I….would rather not say right now….I'll….I mean….it's not important or anything." Sakura fumbled.

(Wow, way to go, that's not suspicious at all)

Enough sarcasm!

(Shape up then!)

"You know, I mean…I washed up on the banks like you guys but…a little farther down. That's all." Sakura corrected herself.

Tenten nodded slowly, looking unconvinced; "Wait a second, how'd you know we washed up on the bank?"

Sakura's mouth hung slightly open in a pseudo-response, "Er….I….I didn't…..I just assumed you know…since….we all went over the edge and all…"

Tenten's expression clearly showed suspicion but she replaced it quickly with a charming smile.

"Hey Seeu? Why don't you and I go to dinner? I owe you and you look starving!" Tenten put an arm around Sakura's waist and patted the surprised boy's stomach with her other hand. Sakura's face enflamed when her stomach gave a loud rumble in response. Tenten giggled and covered her mouth shyly, "Well looks like someone agrees with me."

"Hahah, well…ok then," Sakura smiled timidly, "If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

XXX

VT: WOAH an update, crazy shit ain't it? XD Sorry its so short and for taking so long but personal issues and a new job keeps me tied up fiercely in the back of it's closet. Birthday's Past will be the next story updated and hopefully I'll finish a few others Oo; Well anyway, I adore your encouragement everyone! It makes me very happy that you all like this so much! Your reviews and critique are appreciated always! And if anyone decides for some reason to do fanart or something for this, let me know! I'd love to see it! It's more motivation :D

Songs for this chapter…yes…there was music involved D: egad!

You Sexy Thing –Hot Chocolate (What? It's funny, It's a very appropriate Orochimaru/Sakura song….for humor purposes anyway XD it could even apply to Sakura's new affect on everyone! Ha, I'm a dork ;)

Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind

I'm Feelin' You by Michelle Branch

Have you got it in you? By Imogen Heap

Hmm, those are all pretty random and don't really have much to do with each other but hey, they're good songs XD anyway, Seeu and Tenten's date in the next chapter! R&R please, flames welcome!


End file.
